


Turning On the Night Light

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Diapers, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian suffers from a mental disorder that makes him the object of Kurt and Blaine's desire and affection. GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time it happened, nobody even noticed. Sebastian had been five. He and his mother had taken a TGV to Nice to visit a friend who had just had a beautiful baby girl. Gabriella had left her little Sebastian to play in the backyard while she cooed over the darling  _petite bèbè_ and sipped red wine on the patio. It had only been twenty minutes when she felt something brush by her leg and looked down to see Sebastian on his hands and knees underneath the table.

"Oh, Bassy. What are you doing?" She smiled and the little brunet looked up at her with large, innocent eyes.

"Mama!" He crooned in his high little voice.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked. Sebastian crawled over to the baby's little swinging carriage and sat down, sticking his fingers in his mouth.

"Mama!" He repeated again.

Gabriella cracked a smile and picked him up, setting her little boy in her lap and cuddling him. "Oh, you want to be my little baby?" She received babyish cooing in response and giggled, kissing his cheek. "Okay,  _mon poussin._ " She smiled. "You will be my little baby."

The next time, it was not so cute. Sebastian was in fourth grade. Gabriella had just finished preparing lunch for Sebastian and peeked out the window when she heard the familiar laughter and chatter of the grade school students heading home for lunch time. Usually, Sebastian was leading the pack. The boy was so confident and arrogant, making their stomach hurts with his jokes. Gabriella smiled. She was so proud of her son, a model student with the affections of every girl in his class.

The children passed by and when she didn't her son amongst the crowd, she frowned in concern. Where was Sebastian? He always came home on time, especially on Wednesday when she made his favorite bouillabaisse. Her questions were answered when the phone rang. A call from the school asking her to come down and get Sebastian.

She was there in five minutes and was surprised to find a small group of teachers waiting for her at the entrance. "What's wrong? Is Sebastian okay?" She asked, wringing her hands anxiously. The teachers exchanged looks and her heart skipped a beat.

"Sebastian is fine, Madame Smythe. He is waiting for you in the nurses office." Sebastian's own school teacher replied. "He had…um, an a _ccident_  during recess." She whispered.

Gabriella's eyes widened in surprise, taken aback by the statement. That couldn't be. Sebastian's potty training record was impeccable, and anyway, he was  _nine._  She silently got over her initial shock as she followed the woman to the nurses office only to find Sebastian curled up on one of the infirmary beds. His face was red and tearstained with eyes that darted back and forth nervously. He was also wearing a pair of gray sweat pants that he had definitely not gone to school in that morning.

"Sebastian?" She asked, her voice laced with concern for her son.

Sebastian's head lifted and his eyes widened. "Mama!" He cried out. He got to his knees and crawled over to her, making grabby hands for her. "Maaa-ma!"

"Sebastian, what happened?" Gabriella asked as she pulled the boy into her arms. She received gibberish in reply and looked at the teacher in question.

"He's been doing that ever since he came in here. It's like he forgot how to talk." The nurse piped up.

"Madame, I think it would be best if Sebastian went home for the rest of the day. I'm worried about him." The teacher frowned.

"Wha…what happened to him?" Gabriella demanded to know as she stroked his hair.

"He was out on the playground and suddenly he just fell over. He couldn't get back up and he curled into a ball. We tried to talk to him but he wouldn't respond and then he soiled himself." She replied. "Has this happened before?"

"No, not that I know of." Gabriella frowned. "Somebody must have upset him." She gathered Sebastian in her arms and accepted the bag of soiled clothes from the nurse before leading her babbling son out of the school, down the street and into their home where the bouillabaisse had gone cold.

The Smythe family moved to America a month after Sebastian's thirteenth birthday. It had been sudden, and Gabriella had not been too happy about leaving her country, though her husband was more than ready to go back to the states. The company he worked for had just opened up a branch in Ohio and they were relocating him once more.

To say that Sebastian didn't fit in was an understatement. The boy knew very little conversational English and had immediately been targeted as the freak. While girls found his French charming and romantic, the boys thought it was queer and soon enough, the girls did too.

"'Ello, Say-bahs-tee-ahn!" Boys shouted at him. "Where eez yooor boyeee frand?"

"Fermez les bouches!" Sebastian would snarl back, and after a few weeks of ESL lessons, it simply became "shut up!"

Of course, with bullying came stress and anxiety. Sebastian's little episodes became more and more frequent at an alarming rate and after a trip to the nearest Walgreens to pick up a back of adult diapers, Gabriella and Steven knew something was very wrong with their son.

Sebastian started missing school five or six days a month. During these periods, Gabriella stayed at home with her son who could only communicate through a small handful of French words. She changed his diapers and fed him. Child safeties were put on table corners and cupboard doors. Covers were stuck in outlets and sharp objects were put up high. Gabriella sat on the carpet in the living room and played with her son for hours, rolling balls back and forth or building up blocks just so that he could knock them over. Steven had little to do with Sebastian during these episodes, choosing to retreat straight to his office for the rest of the night while Gabriella spooned apple sauce into her thirteen year old's mouth.

Sebastian was diagnosed with Disassociative Identity Disorder six months after his fourteenth birthday. By then, there had been many in-school episodes that had resulted in rumors being spread. The boy was missing so much school that he wouldn't be able to graduate, but in April of his freshman year, Gabriella and Steven pulled him out of school and hired an in home tutor. Without the constant anxiety caused by bullying and social pressure, Sebastian's episodes depleted over the summer until they had vanished completely.

That is, until they decided to send him to boarding school.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebastian, it's time to wake up, baby." Gabriella whispered. It was Friday, the first week of school. After Steven and Gabriella had broken the news about Dalton Academy, Sebastian had gone into an episode that had lasted two weeks with short bursts of normalcy. Thursday afternoon, Sebastian had woken up from a nap in a swollen diaper, a green pacifier hanging from his lips. Getting up, he had scurried past his mom to the bathroom and ripped the diaper off. After a quick shower, he had joined his mother in the bedroom and helped her pack while she sang along to some old French records that she had found at a flea market. It wasn't that he wanted to, but there was no use getting in an argument with a lawyer.

Sebastian groaned, pulling the comforter over his head when his mother flipped the light on. He was beyond tired, having stayed up late packing the rest of his and "Bassy's" things. Now that his father had been hired as a state attorney, the tuition was not a problem, but still…

While he preferred to take his sweet time when doing things that he didn't want to do, Gabriella had much different plans. She raced around the house, preparing a breakfast to go while Steven loaded Sebastian's suitcases and duffle bags into the trunk of their Lincoln Navigator. Along with his normal possessions, Gabriella had packed six packages of adult diapers for Sebastian to leave in the nurse's office. She had also insisted that he bring Poupèe, a stuffed rabbit that he'd had since the eighth grade. While he didn't really care for the thing, Bassy liked it, so…. His mother decided on packing pacifiers, Bassy's blanky, and two nightlights along with plenty of child safety locks that Gabriella had vowed to install herself.

"Hurry up, Sebastian!" Gabriella called.

"What's the rush?" Sebastian shouted back. "I have the entire day to unpack anyways." He huffed. "The entire day to prepare for the worst year of my life." He added under his breath.

"I don't care! I want to get in and out of that attendance office before the halls get all crowded!" She replied. "Vite!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and tugged on some jeans. He selected a t-shirt from the ones that hadn't been packed and yanked it on over his head. He slipped his feet into a pair of old sneakers and ran a comb through his hair. He tugged on a jacket and stuffed his iPhone into his back pocket. Once he and his mom had checked to make sure that nothing was forgotten, Sebastian gave his father a hug goodbye.

"Sebastian." Steven said, looking down at his son. Even in a terrycloth robe his father still looked all the part of a successful attorney and Sebastian found himself feeling underdressed for the occasion. Father-son talks were very rare in the house and for the most part, Steven remained in his office. When Bassy was out, he hardly even left for meals. Now the man was studying him with a scrutinizing look of complete seriousness and all he could do was squirm.

"Yea?" Sebastian asked carefully. He could never tell whether he was about to be praised or punished with this man, so best to enter carefully.

"Dalton Academy is a great school." Steven told his son. "It contains a century's worth of history and some of the finest families in the country send their sons there to grow and excel in academics." He roughly seized Sebastian's shoulder. "You are there to do the same. Do not humiliate the Smythe name with your…things."

"Episodes?" Sebastian corrected.

"Your play pretend. You're fifteen, Sebastian. You should be over that by now." Steven frowned.

"Over what? Disassociative identity disorder?" Sebastian asked a bit testily.

"Oh cut it out with that nonsense. You and your mother are so dramatic. Nothing traumatizing ever happened to you as a kid. People now days don't want to take blame for stuff so they make up a stupid name for it and label themselves crazy." Steven snapped.

Sebastian felt his eye twitch and looked at his feet. "I'm not crazy."

"Then act like it." Steven told him sternly. There was a moment of silence and for a second, Sebastian thought his father was going to rest a hand on his shoulder, but he didn't even touch him. "You better get going, you're mother's waiting."

Nodding his head, Sebastian fiddled with the hem of his shirt and turned, going out the door. He didn't bother telling his dad that he loved him. The man had already retreated back into his office.

"Nick!" Jeff called as he shaved his face in the bathroom mirror. He didn't really need it, but whatever. It was cool.

"Yea?" Nick asked as he tugged on his sock before lacing up his shoes. He and Jeff had gotten up early that morning, eager to meet the new boy who would be rooming with them. They had spent the night before tidying up the room and moving their sheets over to the bunk bed so that the new kid could have the single. They'd even bought him a bag of gummi worms. It was Jeff's idea.

"Did you clear out the other dresser for the new kid?" Jeff inquired. He wiped his face with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Yep, took care of it last night." Nick said, sighing a little.

"What's up with you?" Jeff wondered.

The brunet shrugged. "Now that we have a roommate, we won't have as much alone time." Nick shrugged. "Because I don't think I can give up out afterschool make out sessions."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Jeff walked over and took a seat on Nick's lap. "I'm sure he'll be super nice and we'll all be really good friends."

"I guess."

"Well I know."

Sebastian became aware of his surroundings once more when he heard the car's engine rev into a parking spot before dying. He blearily opened his eyes and rubbed them, looking around. "We here?" He murmured.

"Mhm. We need to check into the office first. After, we can find your dorm." His mother replied.

Nodding his head in agreement, Sebastian stepped out of the car and sluggishly followed his mother into the large, main building. His parents had done a little research on the place so Sebastian knew that the main building contained all classrooms, the dining hall, the gymnasium, and the infirmary. It connected to the three large dorm wings by hallways and the offices were in the very front of the school. The two entered through the large glass doors and walked onto beautifully tiled floors. The whole place was dead silent, reminding Sebastian of a library. He saw no students, since they were most likely getting ready for school. He hoped this wouldn't take too long. He didn't really want to run into a large mob of students. Not after six months of no social interaction outside of his family and the cashiers at the grocery store.

"Good morning." Gabriella smiled. She pulled Sebastian's student ID out of her purse and showed the secretary. "He's transferring here and we need his dorm key." She told the lady.

"Alright, what's the room number?" She asked.

"C-19." Gabriella recited from memory. She was given a key and Sebastian got a manila envelope containing his schedule and meal card. After a quick thank you, the two drove over to the building C parking lot and began to unload the trunk. Sebastian slung a duffle back onto each shoulder and waited for his mom to seize two of the luggage cases before taking even a single step towards the school. They walked side by side, Sebastian holding the doors open for his mother before ascending the large main staircase up to the second floor.

"I'm going to miss you so much,  _mon poussin_." Gabriella sighed as they walked down the hall in search of room nineteen. "I'll come visit you a lot and you'll come home on school holidays."

Sebastian cracked a smile. "I know. I'll miss you too, maman."

"And always remember that if you need me, even at two in the morning, I will drive straight out here. No matter what." Gabriella vowed.

Sebastian shook his head. "I'll be fine." He assured her. "If anything happens, the nurse will help."

"Don't forget to meet with her."

"I'll do it right after I'm finished unpacking." Sebastian promised.

"And you will call every week?" Gabriella reminded him. "I will wait by the telephone."

"Yes, yes, I'll call." Sebastian nodded. They stopped in front of door nineteen. Now that they were no longer talking, the shuffling and chatter of boys getting ready for school seeped out from under the doors and into the hallway, surround Sebastian in a cloak of reality. This was happening. He was here. There was no going home now.

Sebastian pulled out the room key and tested the door, surprised to see that it was already unlocked. He slowly opened the door, suddenly feeling like he was in a horror movie and the killer was on the other side.

The killer turned out to be two boys, both about Sebastian's age or maybe a year older. One had dark brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. The boy next to him was beaming excitedly, his blonde hair almost blinding to the eye. They were both dressed in the Dalton uniform, right down to the black dress shoes. Sebastian walked in carefully and looked around, unsure what he should be doing right now. What did the boys want? Were they waiting for a hello? Maybe they didn't even know who he was. What if the office had made a mistake and this was the wrong room? Or even the wrong building. Sebastian stared at them, a sweltering blush slowly creeping up his neck and consuming his face.

Jeff's smile slowly faded when he noticed the horrified look on the boy's face. He appeared to be experiencing some sort of stage fright and his face fell in concern. Beside him, Nick squirmed. He too must have noticed the thick tension that had suddenly built up between them and the new kid.

"Hello!" Gabriella tweeted cheerfully as she entered the room behind her son. "You must be the room friends!"

"Mates, Maman." Sebastian whispered. "Room _mates."_

"Right. Okay." The woman giggled. "I am Gabriella Smythe. This is my son, Sebastian."

Sebastian wanted to sink into the floor as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder. While the awkward silence had been broken, he was now absolutely mortified at the fact that his mother was introducing him to a bunch of strangers. What was this, his first day of kindergarten?

The record in Jeff's head seemed to skip a few beats before the music returned and he rushed to stand up, smiling widely. "Jeff! Jeff Sterling." He said quickly. "And this is Nick."

Nick took a stand himself and smiled kindly. "Nick Duval." He stated, a bit more calmly than Jeff's frantic motions. He held out a hand for Sebastian to shake. When the boy simply stared at it, he coughed and brought his hand down.

"You'll really like it here. This is my second year here and Nick's third." Jeff beamed. "I'm guessing you're a freshman?"

"Tenth." Sebastian muttered, playing with the strap of his duffle. He wanted to get this meet and greet finished so that he could get a little time to himself. Just him and Maman.

"Oh! Great!" Jeff smiled a little nervously. This was definitely not how he'd pictured his new roommate the night before. Sebastian was so stiff and unfriendly. He really hoped he'd get over it quickly.

Another silence settled so Nick took the opportunity to clear his throat and grab his school bag. "We better get to breakfast before class." He said politely. "Would you like to come with us?" He felt an internal sigh of relief as Sebastian shook his head and took Jeff's hand. "Okay, well…we're off." Once Jeff had seized his own bag, the two scooted themselves right out of the room, which may have been best for everyone.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian let out his own sigh of relief when the two excused themselves and left. It wasn't that he didn't want to make friends. He just wasn't quite sure if he could rely on them to not ditch him if they saw something that they didn't like. The fact that the only people he'd hung out with since April were his mom and dad did not help the process either.

"You start unpacking and I will make everything safe." Gabriella told him. She opened one of his bags and pulled out the big Ziploc bag of child safeties, making Sebastian sigh tiredly.

"Is that really necessary?" He asked. "I mean, if I have an episode, I'll be in the nurse's office anyway."

"Better safe than sorry!" She chirped. It was one of her favorite expressions ever since she'd heard it on a tv show a few weeks after they had come to the states.

Rolling his eyes, Sebastian didn't bother to argue. He turned to his luggage and began to place folded shirts into empty drawers while Gabriella scurried around the room like a mother hen, covering light sockets, sticking stoppers in cupboard doors, buffing corners with rubber covers, and moving anything sharp or potentially toxic out of reach. When he turned around to inspect the room, his frown grew bigger. So much for being discreet. "Maman, they're going to notice."

"So? They won't mind." She shrugged.

"How am I going to explain to them what their razors are doing in a cupboard that now contains a child safety lock? Sebastian asked.

"Just say….you walk during sleep." Gabriella nodded.

"Oh that's good. Hey guys, don't want to freak you out, but I might electrocute myself while I wander around the room unconscious." Sebastian huffed sarcastically.

"Oh shush." His mother scolded. "They might not even notice."

Sebastian sighed in defeat. "Whatever."

After one last room check, Gabriella made sure Sebastian's clothes were all folded properly and that he had everything he needed before finally letting her son walk her to the door. The goodbye was short since boys were milling about and eyeing them with curiosity. It was in fact a bit tearful, not that Sebastian would ever admit that to anyone and after one, two, five more hugs and kisses, Gabriella made her leave. For the first time ever, Sebastian was truly alone.

He slowly returned to the bedroom and looked around. All of his luggage had been emptied out and stored in the closet. That was, all except for the suitcase that contained the accessories to the very thing that had ruined his life. He listened for any voices in the hallway and decided to lock the door just in case before opening the luggage back up. He pulled out the diapers first. There were six packs of expensive but high-quality Bambino diapers, thirty two of them wrapped in plastic. Those would have to be concealed in a bag and smuggled into the nurse's office. Hopefully, nobody would be needing any medical assistance so early in the morning. If there happened to be any witnesses, he'd have to come back later.

His pacifiers came next. Those were hidden away in the desk drawer where they would never see the light of day along with his nightlights. Bassy's blanky was stored in the drawer, wedged between two pairs of sweatpants. Finally, Poupèe was shoved underneath his pillow. While Sebastian himself was not a big fan of the thing, it had succeeded before in preventing or shortening episodes. He'd prefer that it was in a place of easy and quick access. Just in case.

Okay, time to sneak through the halls. Stuffing Bassy's diapers into one of his empty duffels, he zipped it up all the way and made sure that his key was in his pocket before walking towards the door. Slowly, like a deer watching for prey, he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him once he was completely sure that nobody was around. Thankfully, they were all in class. He just hoped no kids were getting nose bleeds in gym at the moment. His heart pumped as he quickly walked down the hallway from the dorms to the main building. Left turn…down that hall…then a right? Sebastian paused. He should know this. His mother had gone over it with him enough.  _Down the hall, turn left…_

"Hey!"

Sebastian felt every muscle in his body tense and something that seemed eerily related to the sensation of a gunshot panged in his chest. He gripped his bag tightly and turned to find a boy rushing towards him. He, like everyone else, was suited in the Dalton uniform. Sebastian couldn't help noticing that he was also a bit on the chubby side, but his face was puffed and sweet like the Pillsbury doughboy. For a moment he considered just picking a hallway simply to avoid talking to the boy, but what if he were to go down the same hallway? He'd look like a wandering idiot.

"Hey!" The boy repeated, panting as he rushed towards him. Flashing a friendly smile, he held out his hand. "My name's Trent."

What the hell was wrong with these students? Who just decided to be friendly to a random stranger out of nowhere? He was starting to wonder if these boys were brainwashed or androids or something. That would explain all of their perfectly coifed hair and flawless smiles.

Again, Sebastian didn't shake. He didn't even tell the kid his name. Instead, he chose to stand and watch as the boy awkwardly dropped his hand back to his side.

"You must be new, right?" Trent inquired.

Sebastian scowled at him immediately. "What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well…uh, you just…you're not in uniform. And you look kind of lost." The boy shrugged nervously. It was obvious that these private academy Kens were not used to talking to people from the real world.

"And?" Sebastian questioned impatiently. He felt like he had a bomb in the duffle bag instead of diapers. At the moment, he wasn't quite sure which would be more deadly to him.

"I…I could show you where to go. I mean, if you need help." Trent offered. "I've been going here for two years now."

Sebastian sighed. He did need to get to the nurse's office and he really didn't want to wander around the school with a bag of his deepest darkest secret. "I just need to find the nurse's office." He pushed out.

A smile grew on the boy's face, most likely relief that Sebastian had some personality other than antisocial and bitter. "Oh, perfect. That's where I'm going!"

Sebastian's heart plummeted into his stomach. Perfect indeed. "On second thought, I think I'll just come back later."

"No, no, don't worry about it!" Trent beamed, taking his arm. Sebastian, who was surprised by such forward actions, found himself speechless as the boy tugged him down the left hall.  _Down the hall, turn left, turn left._ Sebastian memorized in his mind.

As promised, Trent led him straight to the end of the hall where a little flag jutted out from the wall with a red cross on it. Trent opened the door, holding it so that Sebastian could enter as well. The room itself was fairly large and reminded Sebastian of the infirmary at his grade school in France. There were five beds against the wall and a waiting area. Three desks were positioned around the room and Sebastian took note of three extra doors. One to a bathroom, he was guessing. The others may have been private rooms. That was good.

"Hi Mrs. Thawyer." Trent smiled as he entered. A lady with graying hair and librarian spectacles looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Nice to see you, Trent. Did your parents drop off your medical papers?" She asked.

"Last night." He confirmed, handing them to her. Then he turned and looked at Sebastian. "Do you want me to stay and wait for you?"

"No." Sebastian answered quickly. "I'm fine. You can go."

Trent smiled a little unsurely and nodded. "I'll see you around."

Sebastian nodded absent-mindedly. He wished the kid would get out of there already so that he could get this over with. He watched Trent leave the room and disappear from view before turning to the nurse. The room was completely empty, thankfully, but he wasn't going to risk anything. He refused to start unloading anything until they were somewhere private.

"Can I help you, dear?" The nurse asked.

Sebastian was pulled out of his thoughts and nodded, reaching in his back pocket for the folded up copies of his medical files. He didn't dare say a word about the matters on those documents, should somebody overhear, and laid it on the desk in front of her. The woman looked at him strangely, but after looking at the name, stood up in surprise. "You're Sebastian Smythe? The one with the d-

"Yes." Sebastian cut her off. "That's me."

"Okay then. It says here that you have something to leave here?" Mrs. Thawyer asked, reading the note from his mother.

Blushing, Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "And if you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you could be as discreet as possible about the whole situation." He stated, lowering his voice.

"Of course." The woman nodded, giving him a sympathetic smile. "There's a closet in the examination room where we can keep your things." She rose from her chair and beckoned for Sebastian to follow her into the room, which was about the same size as the one at his pediatrician's office. A large metal cabinet was pushed against the back wall and the nurse pulled out her keys. She unlocked it and opened it up. "The bottom shelf is pretty empty and if you need more room then we can move some stuff around."

Sebastian nodded and dropped his bag onto the examination table. He unzipped it and hesitated for a split second before pulling out two of the packs and stacking them in the bottom. His face burned as he repeated that two more times. He could sense the nurse judging him, pitying him and the only thing he wanted to do now was get the hell out of there. Of course, there was one more thing he had to give her.

"Ummm…I'm not sure if the note says anything…" He mumbled as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Fingers hit rubber and plastic and his face burned. "Bassy…he can be a bit of a biter." Pulling out the little blue pacifier he handed it to her. "So you may want to hide that somewhere."

The nurse looked a tad surprised but accepted the thing and nodded. "Anything else?"

Sebastian quickly shook his head and grabbed his bag. "Alright, well thanks." He muttered and left the office, cringing as he walked down the hall at top speed. Could that have been any more awkward and uncomfortable? There was no closure to that at all! He was an idiot, just shoving a pacifier into her hand and fleeing! And what if she put it somewhere super obvious? He could imagine it.

_I was in the nurse's office this morning and there was some random pacifier sitting in with the medical supplies._

_Some baby probably left it._

_It could belong to a student._

_I bet it belongs to that Sebastian kid. He looks like he might have problems._

Sebastian paused and rolled his eyes. Now he was just being ridiculous. That would never happen. Only two kids in the entire school know his name, seeing as he never told Trent. And it's not like his name was written on the thing. He was fine.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian joined the Warblers. Why not? He had always liked to sing. He joined the school chorus in the eighth grade and continued into the ninth grade until he was pulled out of school. People had always told him he had a good voice, but he had never been chosen for solos. The inconsistency of his episodes made him unreliable and sometimes, he was forced to miss concerts thanks to an unexpected appearance from Bassy.

He found himself enjoying Dalton, much to his surprise. By October, he had gotten into the groove of things. He hung out with Trent and Nick and Jeff as well as all of the other Warblers. They had come to accept and ignore his occasional snarky attitude and by mid-October, he had been named captain of the Warblers. And why not? He was on the lacrosse team, had a four point oh grade average and possessed "leadership qualities." Bassy hadn't shown up since summer and Sebastian's opinion about Dalton was really beginning to transform.

Then he met Blaine. He had heard about Blaine from the other Warblers, who had told stories that made the junior seem like a god. At first, he had simply pushed aside their fables as exaggerations and nothing more, but the moment he laid eyes on the boy, he realized that it was he who had been mistaken. Sex on a stick indeed. Now if only he could have persuaded Blaine to ditch that gay faced beau of his.

He had gotten sloppy, he knew that. He went out more, stayed up later, put himself in situations that could really get him in trouble. Sebastian knew he had to stop, but Blaine drove him wild. He liked a challenge and in his quest for competition and companionship, he had pushed himself and everyone around him way too far. The walls crumbled down around him that day in the parking garage. He stepped back and watched with everyone else in muted horror as Blaine writhed around on the hard cement, hands pressed to his eyes as tortured cries ripped from his throat. Kurt rushing to his side.

"It's time for us to go." He murmured.

Then the Latina girl showed up. Acting as if living on "the wrong side of the tracks" meant anything to him at all, the stupid bitch. What was it with these glee clubs thinking that the world's problems could be solved by organized song battles? If that was true, he wouldn't have one hundred and ninety two Bambino diapers stashed away in a closet in the nurse's office. He crushed her, of course, but somewhere in his mind, lights were starting to flicker.

"Come on, Sebastian. Give it up."

How had this happened? How had he gone from being the new kid success story that had let Dalton to victory at Sectionals, to the villain, sitting alone in the auditorium while Warblers danced around onstage with the New Directions like one big happy family? It made him sick to think about it.

"I could call the cops, or the headmaster and get you kicked out of school or even arrested for assaulting Blaine with that slushy." Santana spoke up. A disgustingly smug smirk spread over her face, making Sebastian's stomach churn. He keeps up his façade, never allowing the fear to betray his features, but a slight tremble penetrates his voice. Even that crumbles, however, when she pulls out a tape of his confession. Sneaky bitch. She gives it to Kurt, that corny, pathetic flamer who tosses at him, declaring that the Warbler's defeat at regionals will be so much better if he's there to face it himself. Cocky little fairy.

Wheel chair boy orders him to get out of the auditorium, but Sebastian can barely hear him. He feels lightheaded, as if he's in a dream and suddenly, everything seems more colorful. The lights are shining brighter and every sound seems to be amplified. It's happening. Bassy is coming and there's nothing he can do about it because he was too stupid to notice the signs. Why here? Of all places? In front of all of these people that he hates ? Who hate him. He smiles to mask his fear and hightails it out of the auditorium. Once in the hall, he begins to run, but it makes it only a few yards before overwhelming dizziness sends him to his hands and knees.

Oh God, no. Please. Not here, anywhere else, but not here in the middle of this horrible, dangerous school where a jock can eat him alive at any moment. Not here, with all of his friends and enemies gathered right inside those auditorium doors. Was this karma? A way to repent for what he had done to Blaine?

" We better go find Sebastian." Trent sighed. "He may be an asshole, but he's a Warbler. We can't just leave him here."

"He's probably already waiting outside or something." David shrugged.

"Why don't you guys just kick him out of the Warblers?" Santana asked. "He's obviously not doing anything for you."

"It's complicated." Nick frowned. "I mean, if one of your members made a mistake, would you just abandon them?" When he received silence in response, he nodded. "Exactly."

"Well I'm done here." Santana shrugged. "C'mon, Britt." She called, taking the blonde's hand. The others murmured in agreement and the group of New Directions dissipated until only Kurt was left standing with the Warblers.

"I'll walk you guys out." He offered, leading them off of the stage and out the left side door. The second they entered the hall, the scent of urine hit their senses and they grimaced, looking around. They immediately noticed Sebastian huddled up on the floor against a row of lockers and they gaped at the sight of their captain sitting in the golden puddle.

"The fuck, Sebastian?" Trent gasped. "We get that you're upset but was this really necessary?"

"Get up." Nick scowled. "I think you've disgraced us enough for one day. Let's go." The boy didn't move and Nick stepped forward, leaning over to nudge him. "Sebastian." He said sharply. Sebastian lifted his head to reveal frightened, tear filled eyes. His middle and ring finger was jammed into his mouth and drool dripped down his chin. Nick's eyes widened and he took a step back. "I don't know what you're deal is, Sebastian, but cut it out. You're seriously embarrassing yourself."

The group watched as the boy pulled his fingers out of his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, releasing one shrill, long bawl that made the others jump. "Mama!" He cried out desperately.

"What the heck is going on?" Warblers murmured to each other as they watched the display. It was like looking at a car wreck or something. While they were feeling tons and tons of secondhand embarrassment from Sebastian's little breakdown or tantrum or whatever it was, they couldn't look away.

Seeing them, Sebastian got to his knees, urine soaking his pants and tainting his hands. He wobbled for a moment like a baby just getting the hang of crawling and scooted closer to them. "Je veux mama!" He whimpered. It was high and almost childlike, his voice was. Nothing like the smooth talking cockiness that the others were accustomed to.

"Sebastian, tell us what's wrong. Why are you acting like this?" Jeff asked, getting a little freaked out. Sebastian crawled towards them a few inches more and the group as a unit backed away, not wanting to get piss on their nice clean uniforms.

"What do we do?" Trent asked aloud. "Should we get the nurse or something?"

K urt, who had been watching silently, stepped around a few of the boys and studied Sebastian curiously. "Sebastian? Are you okay?"

Sebastian looked up at him tearfully, his eyes wide with fright and confusion. "Où est ma mama?" He whimpered. His face crumpled and he started to cry. "Je veux ma-maaaaa!"

Kurt stepped back in surprise. "Does anybody have the number for Sebastian's mom?" He asked. Confused looks were all he was given in reply. Of course nobody had it. Why would they? Carefully avoiding the puddle, Kurt checked Sebastian's pockets for a phone and was rewarded when he pulled out the latest iPhone. As expected, it was locked. "Anybody know Sebastian's password?" Again, nothing. Kurt sighed. "Alright…well there's something wrong with Sebastian. This doesn't really seem like something he would do just for attention."

"So what should we do?" Trent asked. The Warblers nodded, looking to Kurt for guidance.

Sighing, Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Well, he should probably get cleaned up. Does he have any spare clothes?"

"He might have his lacrosse uniform in his bag." Thad offered.

"Any boxers?" Kurt inquired.

"I'll have to check. Let me go get his stuff from the car." Thad said before hurrying off down the hall.

"Okay, while Thad gets the bag, we need to get Sebastian into the locker room and call the janitor to clean this up." The countertenor turned to look at Sebastian, who was still whimpering weakly. "Sebastian, get up. We need to move out of the hallway." He instructed, but Sebastian responded as if Kurt wasn't even there. "Sebastian." He repeated. Still nothing. "Sebastian!"

"Why isn't he answering us?" Jeff asked impatiently.

"Does he have a nickname or something?" Kurt asked.

"Not that I know of." Trent shrugged and the others nodded in agreement.

N ick looked up. "Sometimes Sebastian's mom accidentally calls him Bassy and he gets really mad."

At the sound of his name, Sebastian looked up. Kurt paused and studied him carefully. "Bassy?"

Sebastian immediately turned to look at Kurt, acknowledging his presence.

Kurt glanced at the others and crouched down. "You need to stand up and follow us, do you understand?"

The glazed look quickly returned and Kurt frowned in confusion. He thought before, to the moment when Sebastian was crying out for his mother and a look of recognition crossed his face. "Bassy. Tu comprends?"

Looking at Kurt warily, Sebastian sat himself back down in the puddle, making everybody grimace and pressed his hands on the floor between his legs. "Mmmm….oui."

Kurt looked over at the other Warblers and stood up. "Okay, raise your hand if you take French." He directed. Roughly half raised their hands. "Okay, you guys come with me. The rest of you stay here. Two or three of you should go find a janitor to clean up this mess. Send Thad to the locker room once he gets back." He started to walk again and stopped. "Oh, and try to figure out what Sebastian's password is."

Turning around, Kurt keeled down again. "Bassy. Leves-tu."

Sebastian looked at him in confusion, but Kurt waited patiently. Finally, after a few long minutes, the Warbler captain clumsily, got to his knees. Then, like a baby learning to walk, he braced himself against the lockers and got to his feet.

"Marches." Kurt ordered.

Sebastian obeyed, leaving wet handprints on lockers and tile as he inched down the wall. The Warblers watched in fascinated disgust as their arrogant, smug leader was guided down the hall like a bumbling toddler by his worst enemy while reeking of urine.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

Sebastian managed to get to the end of the hallway before he required assistance. His legs gave out and he plopped himself back on the floor, looking up at the six Warblers that had followed after him and Kurt. He started to bring his fingers up to his mouth but Kurt grabbed his arm at the last second and pulled it down, earning a bite on the wrist.

"Shit!" Kurt hissed, inspecting the wound. It was angry and red. Each tooth vividly indented in his flesh. As far as he could see, no skin had been broken, but it hurt like hell.

"Dude! What's you problem?" Cameron snapped at him. "Kurt's trying to help!"

"Don't waste your breath. He has no idea what you're saying." Kurt told him.

"What? Why?" Cameron asked, only to have his questions ignored.

"Leves-tu." Kurt told him again, but after a few attempts at standing, he realized that they had a whole new problem. "Somebody's going to have to carry Sebastian."

"What? But he'd covered in pee!" Trent protested.

"We'll get a towel." Kurt said. "It shouldn't be that hard. He's pretty skinny."

The Warblers sighed and reluctantly agreed, keeping an eye on their captain while Kurt left to grab a towel. He was back in less than a minute and wrapped it around the soiled area. "Okay, who's the strongest?"

David stepped forward and picked Sebastian up, carrying him bridal style down the hall and into the locker room while the others followed. "This is ridiculous." Trent muttered as they followed him.

"Okay," Nick shrugged once they were in the locker room, "now how do we get him to wash himself?" Kurt gave him a look that told him exactly how they were going to do it and his eyes widened. "Nope, sorry, that's one thing that I cannot do."

Kurt looked to the other Warblers and they all shook their heads. "Come on, guys. Look at him. He may be a total asshole but this is so pathetic. We can't just leave him like this."

Jeff sighed. "I'll help." He offered a little unsurely. "But you're doing all the washing."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine." He huffed. He turned to Sebastian, who was teetering precariously on the bench, and got to work removing his uniform. "Somebody get a plastic bag to put his stuff in." He ordered as he removed Sebastian's button up shirt. Now that he was topless, Kurt found himself getting a bit uncomfortable. He gingerly unbuttoned the damp uniform pants and hesitated. "Everyone go in the hall. Give him some privacy." Kurt commanded and began tugging the soaked pants down his legs. Jeff removed his blazer and rolled up his sleeves as Sebastian's boxers were removed, his flaccid cock springing free and making Kurt look away in embarrassment for a moment.

He took a deep breath and counted to three before turning back to him. "Alright, let's move him to the shower." Keeping a firm hand on his biceps, he and Jeff helped Sebastian over to the shower and turned the water on. Jeff carefully lowered Sebastian to the floor and he curled up under the spray of the shower head.

Slipped out for a moment and opened up Finn's gym locker, pulling out the axe body wash and rushing back over. Squeezing a dollop into Sebastian's palm, he tapped on his shoulder. "Laves-tu."

Sebastian brought the soap up to his face and sniffed it, smearing it over his cheeks with a happy giggle.

"I don't have time for this. Jeff, go get a wash cloth from the towel rack." Kurt ordered . Once the blonde had returned, he soaped up the cloth and got to work cleaning urine off of Sebastian's skin. Once he was cleaned up, Kurt wrapped him in a towel and called for Thad.

"Okay, did you find any boxers?" Kurt asked as he propped Sebastian up on the bench.

"Just a jock strap." Thad replied as he dug through the duffle bag.

Kurt sighed. "It'll have to do." He accepted the scrap of fabric from Thad and tugged it up Sebastian's legs, relieved that the boy's privates were concealed once more. Next he accepted the uniform. Once dressed, Kurt called the others back in. "Hurry up and take him back to Dalton. And you might wanna sit him on a plastic bag or something in case he has another…you know."

David picked him up and carried him out, followed by the other Warblers.

That night, Kurt sat on his bed texting Blaine about what happened. The whole thing had seemed so unreal. In fact, it felt like a crazy dream he would have after eating too much bacon or something. Even Blaine had called bullshit before confirming it with a few other Warblers . If the fact that Sebastian had pissed himself and been stripped naked by his worst enemy wasn't enough humiliation, the boy had broken down in the Dalton Academy parking lot, screaming for his mama. Some of the Warblers didn't stick around to deal with it, but as roommates, Nick and Jeff had felt obligated to at least get him to the nurse's office. At ten they texted Kurt telling him that he wasn't back yet.

* * *

Sebastian wasn't quite sure where he was when he awoke. The walls didn't look like the beige ones of his dorm room at Dalton. These were tea green, and the bed was noticeably larger. He groaned and stretched out, sighing as several joints in his back cracked. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it felt like decades. A regular Rip Van Winkle, he was . He sat up and paused, immediately sensing the bulk and crinkle of a diaper between his legs. He pushed the covers back and stared down at the thing, swollen to the max. He turned and found a yellow pacifier resting at the bottom of the pillow where his head had been , and Poupèe wasn't far off. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, Sebastian looked around and found that he was in fact, sitting in his own bedroom at home. Had his mother come and gotten him from…?

Sebastian felt a knife gouge itself into his stomach as memories flooded his mind. McKinley. He had been at McKinley. Oh God. All of those people. The Warblers and Kurt, who would have immediately told Blaine the news. He felt like he was going to throw up. How was he going to face any of them? There was absolutely no way he could walk into the next Warbler meeting and pretend that nothing had ever happened. They had seen Bassy. They had met him.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to hide in the bottom of his closet and sob into his knees and never ever come out because even though Dalton has a zero tolerance bullying policy, people were people. Humankind was cruel and these boys would not miss the chance to stomp all over his crumpled, pathetic little body. All thanks to Bassy.

Sebastian pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes and took several sharp breaths. He willed himself to remain calm, lest Bassy return for round two. "Maman!" He yelled, his chest rising and falling quickly. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his face in his hands.

"Oh, Sebastian!" Gabriella sighed in relief, wrapping her arms around her son. She kneeled in front of him and lifted his chin up, looking him in the eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked worriedly. "You feel okay?"

"Depends on what you mean." Sebastian mumbled. "Is Bassy gone? Yes. Do I ever want to show my face in public ever again? No." His winced as his voice cracked.

"Oh, poussin, it's okay." Gabriella said, pulling him into a hug. "Those boys are your friends. They will not care."

"No, maman! They are boys. They're teenage boys! That's exactly why they'll care! Why can't I just homeschool again?" Sebastian whimpered.

"Those boys are very nice. Just give them a chance to show you that they aren't going to judge who you are based on Bassy." The woman said as she brushed Sebastian's bangs out of his face.

"I hate Bassy. I wish he would just go away forever." Sebastian said darkly.

"We are trying to figure things out, Sebastian. You know that." Gabriella sighed. "These things take time."

Sebastian groaned and rested his head on her shoulder, feeling her lips brush over his hairline. "Why don't we get some lunch?" She offered. "Then we can have a quiet day and watch movies on Netflix. Take a day to recover and we'll go back to Dalton tomorrow."

Nodding in agreement, Sebastian got up and rummaged through his drawers for a pair of boxers. "What day is it?" He asked.

"Tuesday."

Sebastian whirled around. "Tuesday? Are you kidding me?"

"No, Sebastian. It's Tuesday." Gabriella confirmed.

"No way. That's impossible. There is no way Bassy was here for five days!" Sebastian shook his head.

"He was here for weeks during the summer." She replied. "You know that Bassy can be unpredictable ." Before Sebastian could get any more upset, she pulled him into a hug and stroked his hair. "Shhh, you're here now, Sebastian. Go get dressed while I prepare lunch." She instructed. "And I'll make some bouillabaisse for dinner, okay?"

Sebastian nodded silently and left the room, gripping the boxers tightly in his hands.

* * *

When he came out of the shower, he heard his mother talking quietly with someone on the phone in the bedroom and paused at the door to listen.

“What do you mean, how can I be sure?” Gabriella frowned. “He’s walking. He’s using his English, he’s…Sebastian.” A voice chattered away sternly about something and the frown increased in size. “You know this is not his fault, Steven, don’t blame him. He can’t control it…who cares what others think? He’s your son!” There was more speaking and Gabriella suddenly, a dark shadow seemed to cross her expression. “Never. He doesn’t belong in such a place. Stop acting like he’s a crazy person or something.”

Sebastian turned and went back into his room. He didn’t feel like eavesdropping anymore.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella let Sebastian sleep in on Wednesday. They arrived at Dalton around noon and Sebastian elected to spend the rest of the day in his room, but his mother had made him promise to pick up any and all missed work from his classes. Luckily, just about everyone was having lunch at the moment so Sebastian had a good half hour to get in and out of classrooms before hiding away in the safety of his dorm room. That is, until Jeff and Nick got out of class. He slung his messenger bag over his shoulder and climbed out of the car, pausing when Gabriella lowered the window. "Don't forget Poupèe!" She called, holding up the stuffed rabbit.

His face burning, Sebastian snatched the plushy and shoved it into his bag. "Okay, okay. Bye, Maman." He said quickly before entering the building. He quickly scurried past the muffled chatter coming from the cafeteria and fled up the stairs to his Algebra classroom. Scrambling from room to room, Sebastian reached his dorm just as the bell rang and he sighed in relief. The rabbit went back under his pillow and the stack of work he had collected was dropped onto the bed. So much for taking a day to recuperate.

Sebastian spent the entire day slaving away over paper and pen. He was forced to figure out an entire unit's worth of material for math, which was definitely not his best subject, and was given a thematic essay for English, due Thursday. Two chapters of reading from his world history textbook and a vocabulary list from Spanish was the cherry on top.

He was scribbling out yet another failed attempt at solving a trinomial when Nick and Jeff entered the room. The second they saw him their chatter ceased and Sebastian swore he could feel their eyes burning holes in the top of his head. He tried to pretend that he didn't notice them. Maybe if they thought he was too focused on his work to acknowledge them, they would leave him alone.

"H-hey Sebastian." Jeff smiled as if he was greeting a mental patient or an old person. There came no reply and he exchanged an uncomfortable look with Nick.

"How are you feeling?" Nick tried. Still nothing.

"The Warblers are worried about you." Jeff added. "We texted you on Saturday but you didn't answer."

"You know Kurt texted to make sure you were okay, too. He was pretty concerned." Nick said.

"Are you done?" Sebastian asked testily. "Because if you are, I would really like to get back to work."

"Oh…right." Jeff nodded with a forced smile. "Of course, sorry."

That put an end to any speaking for a while and it was almost like Sebastian was still alone. At dinner, Sebastian forced himself to finally leave the safety of his room. He meticulously studied the face of each and every person he passed, but for the most part, there was no reaction other than a casual "hey". A few people inquired about where he had gone and he quickly made up a story about strep or some other illness before rushing off. Tonight he decided that it would be best to sit by himself, but that didn't last long. He attracted the Warblers like fangirls to tumblr and it was getting harder and harder with each passing moment to ignore their curious stares.  _Just eat your food, Sebastian. Pretend that Bassy didn't show up and ruin your sophomore year like he ruins everything else._

"So Sebastian," Trent spoke up after a stretched out silence, "are you coming to the sleepover on Friday?"

"What?" Sebastian frowned. What sleepover?

"You know, the monthly Warblers movie night." Trent replied.

"Wasn't that last week?" Sebastian asked.

"Yea, but we decided to postpone." The boy mumbled, pushing his salad around on his plate. He didn't have to tell him the reason. Sebastian knew exactly why.

"What a shame." Sebastian murmured, quickly finishing his dinner and getting out of there before questions started spouting.

Thursday was rough for Sebastian. He was acting as if somebody was after him, jumping at every little noise and bowing out of any conversation that came his way. Jeff was getting a little nervous too. When he and Nick came into the room that evening after a long study session in the library, they found Sebastian on his bed. A yellow rabbit was lying across his lap and he was slowly rubbing it's ears together. Jeff opened his mouth to say something, but Nick quickly nudged him and gave him a look that obviously said to leave it alone.

It wasn't until around nine o'clock that Sebastian felt himself slipping again. He really, really didn't want to have to get those two involved, but he was fairly certain that he wasn't going to make it to the nurse before he fell. The light was starting to flicker.

Without a word, Sebastian got up and entered the bathroom. He splashed some water in his face, as if that would hold Bassy back. Everything was getting louder. The bathroom lights were nearly blinding. He spotted Nick's razor on the counter and grabbed it, angrily storming out of the bathroom and chucking it on the bed at the boy's feet.

"Sebastian?" Nick asked in confusion, eyes widening when he saw the livid expression on his roommate's face.

"You shouldn't leave razors just sitting around!" Sebastian yelled at him. He walked towards his own bed and stumbled. "Somebody...somebody could get hurt!"

"Are you okay?" Jeff frowned from the top of the bunk bed. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm…" Sebastian stalled, searching his mind for the word. Bien? No, not that.

"Do you want us to call someone?" Nick asked. He sat up and walked over.

"Back off!" Sebastian snapped. He slipped to the floor and trembled. "Je veux…"

Nick's eyes widened and he quickly knelt down. "Is this it? Are you doing that thing again?"

Sebastian shook for a little longer before snapping his head up at top speed and making Nick jerk back. "Je veux mon Poupèe." Sebastian told him.

"Jeff…" Nick said. "Jeff!" There was no need, though, because the blonde was already peering at Sebastian from behind him.

"What do we do?" The blond asked, getting ready to panic.

"Um, uh, just stay calm. Don't freak him out. I'm going to get the nurse. You try to figure out what he wants." Nick said as he pulled his shoes on.

"What? But I'm only in French three!" Jeff protested.

"Well I take Spanish." Nick replied. "You'll be fine. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jeff nervously turned to Sebastian and looked at him. "H-hi, Sebastian."

"Je veux mon Poupèe." Sebastian repeated.

"Doll?" Jeff confirmed. He stood up and looked around, searching for a baby doll, but he didn't recall Sebastian ever having one. He'd remember if he had seen it. Throwing the sheets on Sebastian's bed back, he watched as a bright yellow bunny dropped from them and grabbed it, presenting it to Sebastian. His shoulders slumped in relief when Sebastian accepted the toy without a second thought, hugging it tightly.

"Suce."

"Huh?" Jeff frowned. "I…don't know that word."

Sebastian whined. "Suce!"

Jeff shrugged and looked around the room. "You wanna read a book?" He turned his back to Sebastian for a moment and felt Sebastian seize his hand, letting out a yowl when the boy sank his teeth into the sensitive flesh. "Sebastian!" He cried. "That really hurt!"

"Suce!" Sebastian chirped, wiggling in his spot.

"I don't know what that means!" Jeff sighed. He wasn't good with kids. Or whatever Sebastian was.

Nick walked in with the nurse close behind and Jeff hurried over. "I don't know what he wants and he bit me!" The blond complained.

"Is the skin broken?" The nurse asked as she walked over to the boy. She had a little carry on with her and she set it at the foot of Sebastian's bed.

"No." Jeff shook his head as he inspected the damage done to his wrist.

"Just wash it with soap and water. Nick, I'm going to need a towel." Mrs. Thawyer stated, sending the brunet rushing into the bathroom. "Bassy?" The boy looked up and she smiled kindly. When Nick returned with the towel, she laid it out on the bed and patted it. "La couche?" She asked Sebastian.

Sebastian slowly clambered onto the bed and plopped himself down on the towel. "Suce!" He requested once more.

The nurse looked around. "Oh, I forgot that. He should have more here."

"More what?"Jeff asked.

"Pacifiers. Would you mind looking for it?" She asked.

"Where is it?" Nick asked, earning a shrug. Sighing, he and Jeff got to work hunting around the room.

While the boys were occupied, Mrs. Thawyer got to work tugging the uniform pants down Sebastian's skinny legs. She paused to unfold the diaper and lifted his hips to push the diaper under his bottom. In one quick motion, she yanked his boxers down and pulled the front of the diaper up between his legs, taping it securely at his hips. "There." She smiled. "I bet that feels much better, huh?"

"Doudou." Sebastian yawned, curling up into himself. He slipped his fingers into his mouth as the boys scurried around the room. Nick rifled through clothes while Jeff searched through the closet.

"Doudou! Suce!" Sebastian whined repeatedly. He rolled over onto his stomach.

"Found it!" Jeff beamed victoriously. He held up the pacifier as if it was the Holy Grail and brought it over to Sebastian. The moment the boy spotted it, he opened his mouth and Jeff hesitated before tentatively sticking it in his mouth. It immediately began to bob up and down and Sebastian's eyes drooped slightly.

He whined again around his pacifier and squirmed. "Ugh, what else?" Jeff sighed.

"Doudou!" Sebastian whimpered.

"Ummmm," Mrs. Thawyer pulled out Sebastian's medical papers. "His mother wrote me a note with meanings for things…" She murmured as he scanned the papers. "Let me just…" The nurse studied the paper a little longer. "There's two words. One means bed time, and the other means blanky."

Nick perked up at that. "I saw something that looked like a blanket in his drawers." He said happily, hurrying over and pulling out a yellow blanket covered in chicks.

"Way to color coordinate." Jeff commented as he watched his boyfriend cover Sebastian with the thing.

"Will you boys be okay up here with Bassy?" Mrs. Thawyer asked. "I could always take him down to the office."

"No." Nick said after a moment's hesitation. "We'll be fine. If we have any problems we'll come get you."

"Alright, well, just make sure that all of the child safeties are still in place." She replied as she skimmed over Gabriella's instructions. "Are all of the sockets covered?"

"All but that one," Jeff pointed at the one outlet towards the door.

"Keep that one uncovered. Did you see any nightlights in the drawer?"

"These things?" Jeff asked, holding up the two crescent shaped objects.

"Yea, stick one of those by the door and the other near the bathroom." Mrs. Thawyer instructed. "Bassy doesn't like the dark."

The boys decided to ignore that statement and once the room was Bassy proof, they wished the nurse a good night and turned around to stare at their quickly dozing roommate. "Wait until Kurt hears about this." Jeff murmured in amazement.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian was taken to the nurse's office in the morning. Jeff had woken up to find the boy lying on his back with his covers kicked off. The crotch of his diaper was bulging and pale yellow and even though Jeff would do a lot of things for a friend, that was just one thing he couldn't handle . The real, well, normal Sebastian hadn't returned and both boys knew that they couldn't leave him alone if he couldn't even use the bathroom on his own. The tugged a pair of pajama pants up his legs and stuffed all of "Bassy's" things into a bag before slowly making their way down to the nurse with him. For Sebastian's sake, they had decided to head out early before the other boys were up and out of their rooms. They made it to the nurse's office just as the morning wake-up bell rang and sighed in relief to find the place empty.

"Where's Mrs. Thawyer?" Jeff frowned. He looked around the room to find it empty.

"She's probably getting coffee. Let's just wait for her." Nick said, guiding Sebastian over to the bed.

"We'll be late for class." Jeff protested. "Or at least breakfast. We aren't even dressed yet."

"I think the teachers will understand." Nick replied.

Jeff sighed and looked around the office curiously. How many times had Sebastian been in here for what he was there for now? Did others know? And most importantly, what was wrong with Sebastian?

His thoughts were interrupted by the shutting of a door and turned to find Mrs. Thawyer standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and a handbag that appeared to be stuffed to the brim. "Sorry I'm late guys. Were there any problems with Sebastian?"

"No, he just slept." Nick shrugged.

Mrs. Thawyer walked over to Sebastian and laid him down, slipping a hand down the front of his pants to check his diaper. "Alright…" She murmured to himself before turning to face the boys. "Would you boys do me one more favor?"

"Anything." Nick nodded before Jeff could say anything.

"I can't leave the room with Sebastian here. Would you bring him some breakfast?"

"What do we get?" Jeff asked.

"Umm, milk. Get a bottle of milk and maybe some fruit. If they have any packages of cereal, get that." The nurse listed off.

"What kind of cereal?" Jeff inquired.

"Hmm, get Cheerios , and if they don't have that, fruit loops or something. No Lucky Charms or Coco Puffs."

"Got it." Nick nodded. Once the boys had left, Mrs. Thawyer turned to Sebastian.

"Alright, now let's get you in a clean diaper."

Nick wanted to postpone the sleepover again, but it was too late now. They had already invited Kurt and Blaine and it was the only time they could get out to Westerville for a visit. A night with their favorite couple was just too good to pass up. Due to the fact that everyone was jittery with excitement over the movie night, Jeff and Nick elected not to put a damper on their good mood by releasing the news about Sebastian. Besides, Nick doubted that Sebastian would want his business broadcasted anyway.

So when Kurt and Blaine arrived, the Warblers greeted their old friends with hugs and cheerfully led them into the choir room, which had been stocked with couches and tables filled to the brim with food. However, the first thing Kurt did was turn to Nick and ask , "How's Sebastian doing?"

Blaine, who had simply heard about the news and not had the opportunity to witness it for himself, nodded in agreement, one eye sparkling with curiosity . "Where is he?"

"Umm….he's fine." Nick lied. "He just didn't feel like coming tonight."

"Really?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Yea, Mrs. Thawyer doesn't want him leaving the nurse's office." Jeff added, earning a dirty look from Nick.

"So he's not fine?" Blaine frowned.

"I want to see him." Kurt said.

"What? But why? Kurt, you don't even like him." Nick argued.

"I know, but there's something really wrong with him and I want to check up on it." Kurt shrugged. He wasn't about to tell them about the strange, warm feeling he'd gotten when he'd seen Sebastian so helpless, so vulnerable, so in need of somebody to take care of him. Just the memory of Sebastian looking up with him with such needy yet trusting eyes created a tingle in his diaphragm . He wasn't quite sure what the feeling was just yet, but he was fairly certain that he wanted to feel it again.

"I don't know…" Nick sighed. "He might be really upset if he finds out."

"Don't tell him." Kurt replied easily. "What happened after he came back to school?"

"He didn't want to talk about it." Jeff stated.

"He didn't want to talk about anything." Nick added.

"You don't even have to take us. We'll go on our own." Blaine finally spoke up. Curiosity was starting to get the best of him.

Nick released a long, heavy breath and scratched the back of his head. "Fine. But you better not tell anyone."

"Trust me, our lips are sealed." Kurt replied. He took Blaine's hand and quickly led him out of the choir room and down the hall, eager to see Bassy once more. Something that felt oddly similar to excitement was welling up inside of him and he willed himself not to speed up. He couldn't look eager. Whatever was going on was serious.

Gabriella was in the middle of preparing beef stew when the phone rang. She answered contently, but her heart fell into her stomach when the person on the other end identified themselves as the Dalton Academy school nurse. She was calling about Sebastian, saying that he had gone into another episode and would she mind coming to the school? She had swiped the last of the chopped celery into the crockpot and turned the switch before snatching up her keys and fleeing out the door.

When Kurt and Blaine sidled into the nurse's office, an older woman with curly brown hair was already crouched beside the bed. She was smiling, but there was obvious worry in her eyes as she crooned to the boy.

"H-hello." Kurt said after a few moments. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Are you friends?" Gabriella asked while she petted the messy, unstyled hair on Sebastian's head.

"Kind of." Blaine nodded.

"I…we wanted to see if Sebastian is alright." Kurt told her. "I was concerned." He ignored the surprised look on Blaine's face.

"He is okay. Bassy is not too much trouble if you take care of him well." Gabriella said. The forced smile got a little bigger.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"No, Bassy." Gabriella replied, smiling as the boy sat up and tugged on her arm. A yellow pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth and he wore no pants to cover the puffy diaper that he wore instead of boxers. He didn't seem to care, though.

"Mama." He murmured around his pacifier.

"Oui, mon pouisson?" She cooed.

"Je veux miam-miam." Sebastian replied, burying his face in his mother's stomach.

"Tu as faim?" The mother asked in a high, babyish voice. When her son nodded, she pulled a box of animal crackers out of her bag and opened it up for him. The boy eagerly attacked the crackers, crumbs falling into his lap.

"Est-ce que tu voudrais du lolo?" She asked, maintaining the voice. Sebastian nodded, too absorbed in his snack to look up. He was given a sippy cup of milk and a pat on the head as Blaine watched in the most genuine of fascination.

"So, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what's….what's wrong with him?" He asked. He slumped his shoulders a bit at the hurt look that flashed across her face.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to upset you." Kurt quickly spoke up. "We were just wondering."

"Ummm….the doctor said he has DID, like another person in his head." Gabriella said. "When he is upset, Bassy will come out to help, but he usually makes everything worse."

"And Bassy doesn't speak English?" Kurt asked. If this woman was going to spill the details, he was going to get all the answers he could.

"He cannot. Sebastian did not learn English until he was older, so Bassy does not know it." She confirmed.

"So…he's a baby?" Blaine inquired.

"The doctor thinks he's about one to two years because he can't walk very well, but he can speak some words." Gabriella informed them.

Kurt glanced over at Sebastian and took another breath as a tingle shot through his chest, down into his stomach. This…person? This wasn't Sebastian. It wasn't the snarky, cocky, arrogant douchebag that was constantly leaving a sour taste in his mouth and chasing his boyfriend. This…person? He wore diapers and sucked on a pacifier and ate animal crackers and milk out of a sippy cup. It was so innocent and…cute. It was adorable. Kurt wanted more .

"You know, the Warblers are having a little movie night. He could come with us and watch a movie." Kurt offered.

"Film?" Sebastian perked up at the sound of that, dropping his sippy cup on the bed.

"I don't know…what if he needs something?" Gabriella frowned skeptically.

"I'm fluent in French." Kurt shrugged.

"Well, what if he needs to be changed?" She added.

"We can handle it." Blaine smiled, he too was getting into the idea.

"I guess that's okay. I do need to get home." Gabriella said, but she still looked a bit uncertain.

"We can call you if anything happens." Kurt told her. "And the nurse is only a corridor away."

The worried mother sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I suppose." Plucking a pen off of the nurse's desk, she tore a piece of paper from a magazine sticking out of her purse and scribbled a line of digits onto it. "This is my telephone number." She said. "Please call me if anything happens."

Kurt smiled kindly, recognizing the fretful look on her face as one that his own dad had worn many times. "Absolutely."

Gabriella nodded and turned to Sebastian, cupping his face in her hands. "Bassy? Je doit partir. Au revoir, mon puisson. Je t'adore." She crooned, kissing his cheeks and wrapping her arms around his skinny frame. With one last kiss to his temple, Gabriella grabbed her bag and left.

 


	8. Chapter 8

"That was a bit unexpected of you." Blaine commented as they walked Sebastian down the hall. He was making an attempt at toddling while leaning against the two sturdier boys for support. Occasionally, he would trip over the hem of the pajama pants that Kurt and Blaine had tugged onto him, but for the most part he was doing fairly well, ignoring the wobbles.

"I don't know what you mean." Kurt shrugged.

"Really?" Blaine smiled. "Kurt, you've never looked after a child a day in your life. What made you suddenly made you volunteer us to babysit not only our biggest enemy, but a sixteen year old?" He noticed Kurt's face begin to color.

"I don't know, I just did. I helped him out last week and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. Look at him, Blaine. I mean, he's cute! He's got that thing in his mouth and the puffy diaper and it's just so. Freaking. Cute." Kurt sighed, as if the confession had physically pained him.

"So…does he remember any of this?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurt answered honestly. "Probably not."

"Hm, as weird as this whole thing is, I think you may be right." The raven stated. "I mean, I feel like I'm dreaming or on drugs or something at the moment because this whole situation feels completely impossible and ridiculous, but he looked so adorable in that diaper."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything as they slowly inched down the hall.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it." Blaine sighed.

Kurt, sweating a little and panting lightly, sat back, allowing his boyfriend to get up. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it's not that." Blaine groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I just…I just can't call you daddy. It's too weird and I feel stupid." Blushing furiously, he started to turn away, but a firm hand seized his bicep and pulled him back around.

"Hey, we're still figuring things out, remember?" Kurt told him kindly. "This is why we experiment. So that you can be comfortable so that I can be comfortable."

"I know…" Blaine mumbled insecurely.

"Hey, remember the first time you tried putting me in a diaper?" Kurt asked. "And I was so embarrassed that I ripped it off and hid inside the bathroom for an hour?" When Blaine nodded, he smiled. "But remember how much closer we felt after the experience?"

"I guess." Blaine shrugged.

"We'll have a ton of awkward, embarrassing moments, but we'll be so much closer for it." Kurt assured him.

"I hope you're right." Blaine huffed as he flopped back down on the bed. Kurt sidled up to him and kissed his chest.

"Aren't I always?"

When Kurt and Blaine entered the choir room with Sebastian on their arms, the entire room went silent. Every set of eyes followed their steps from the doorway, over to the vacant couch that the boys had reserved especially for the lovebirds. Now Sebastian was being dropped onto it, where he curled up and rolled over onto his stomach. The waistband of his diaper peeked out from under the pajama pants and the pacifier was still firmly planted in his mouth. Did he even notice that they had left the nurse's office?

"Kurt?" Jeff asked. "What is he doing here?"

"His mother couldn't stay. He wanted to watch a movie and we offered to keep an eye on him." Kurt replied, shrugging off the strange looks he was receiving.

"Film!" Sebastian squeaked around his pacifier in agreement. He crawled off of the couch and crawled up to the blank wall where David's computer desktop was being displayed by the projector. Occupied with trying to grab the little folders, Kurt turned back to the others.

"Just let him watch. What's the worst that could happen?" Blaine argued for Sebastian.

Thad turned to Kurt and frowned. "You saw what happened last time. What if he wets his pants?" The boy grimaced. "Or worse?"

"He's got a diaper on, it's fine. And if he needs a change, the nurse said she'd take care of it." Kurt lied. However, he did write a mental note to run down to the nurse's office and grab a couple of diapers and some wipes.

The boys turned to look at Sebastian, who was giggling gleefully and chasing the computer mouse. "I don't mind." The darker boy grinned in amusement.

"He could start crying and stuff." Cameron piped up.

"We'll keep him occupied. There's nothing to worry about." Blaine promised.

"Please?" Kurt added, smiling sweetly.

"Unbelievable. You two, of all people are taking his side?" Thad questioned. Rolling his eyes, he shrugged. "Fine, whatever."

The boys beamed and Kurt turned to Blaine. "I'm going to get the rest of Bassy's stuff from the nurse." He informed him. "Just keep Sebastian out of trouble and try to speak in French when you talk to him."

"Relax, you act like you're leaving for a week instead of a couple minutes." Blaine grinned. "You're so eager."

Kurt gave him a look and a joking shove. He didn't have to voice what they were both thinking. They had found a baby and Kurt wasn't about to let him get away.

"Just keep an eye on him." Kurt repeated before turning and hurrying out of the room.

Sebastian woke up the next morning, his face plastered with dried drool and what appeared to be crumbs. His diaper was wet, as usual, and his pacifier was on the couch cushion beside him.

Hold on. Couch cushion?

Sebastian sat up quickly and looked around, his insides filling with complete and utter horror. He was in a sea of sleeping Warblers, wearing a diaper and a t-shirt that was still damp with drool. Dropping Poupèe from his arms, Sebastian frantically searched the couch for a pair of pants.  _Please God, I'll never do another bad thing for the rest of my life if you just let me live through today._

"Bon matin, Bassy." A voice crooned. Sebastian turned his head and came face to face with Kurt fucking Hummel, who was smiling brightly in his direction. "Ton visage est brut!" He exclaimed. Before Sebastian could utter a single word, a damp washcloth was wiped across his face and he quickly pulled away.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Sebastian snapped furiously.

The look of absolute shock on Kurt's face was priceless. "Sebastian!"

Blushing brighter than a Christmas tree, Sebastian grabbed his blanky and covered up his lap, his stomach clenching and twisting in mortification. This was it. Kurt was going to wake everybody up and they were going to have a right good laugh over this whole thing. _Sebastian Smythe: the freakish pants-wetting teen baby._

Instead, Kurt did something that shocked Sebastian more than a homosexual at an asylum in 1960. He shoved a pair of pajama pants into his hands and got to work shoving all of Bassy's things into what looked like Kurt's overnight bag. "I'll drop everything off later." He whispered. "Go clean up and get dressed. I'll cover for you."

Speechless beyond proper thought, Sebastian obeyed. He stood and dumbly walked out the door, making a sprint for his dorm. However, when he got there, he was faced with a locked door. Groaning, he quickly looked around to make sure nobody was around before banging on it. To his surprise, Nick answered the door, his hair wet from the shower.

"Sebastian!" Nick gasped. His presence seemed like a shock to everyone.

Sebastian felt upset tears welling up in his eyes and fled past Nick and into the bathroom before he began to notice. While Bassy was gone, his emotions preferred to linger at times. At least, that's what Sebastian claimed. He locked himself in the bathroom and cleaned up, then sat on the closed toilet with a towel wrapped around his lean waist until he was one hundred percent certain that the room was empty.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian finally came out of the room for lunch. He was completely starving and there was a big chance that Kurt was gone by now. Sneaking in line, as to avoid getting seen by a Warbler, Sebastian grabbed a tray and stared at the menu. He was well aware of what had happened last night. Nobody needed to tell him that everyone saw Bassy. That they saw him wet his diaper. That they saw him suck his pacifier and cuddle his bunny and drink from a sippy cup and completely humiliate himself.

Grabbing his lunch, Sebastian found a secluded seat in the very corner of the room and dug in.

"Salut, bèbè."

Sebastian's head snapped up and he whirled around. His eyes widened when he saw Kurt standing there in a black pea coat, holding hands with Blaine. He blushed furiously and immediately averted his eyes. Oh God, this was it. Here it comes. The names, the shame, the humiliation, it was now or never.

"I have your stuff in my bag." Kurt told him, patting the front of it. "Do you want me to give it to you know? Or should we go back to your dorm for some privacy."

Once again, Sebastian found himself speechless. What did he do? Did he really want to take these two to his room? Like, alone? But on the other hand, it would be better if his humiliation took place in a more private setting. Nodding like an idiot, he led them down the hall and up the stairs to C-19. He dropped the key several times, but finally his shaking hands steadied enough to get the door open.

Kurt and Blaine entered as if it was their own room and took a seat on Sebastian's bed. The countertenor opened up his bag and pulled out Bassy's things one by one. A pacifier, a baby blanket, a rabbit, three diapers… Once everything was out on the bed, Sebastian wasted no time gathering it all up in his arms and stuffing it into his drawer. He turned back to the couple and willed himself not to blush or cry or do something else completely embarrassing.

"You can go now." Sebastian told them after a few moments of just sitting in silence.

"That's all you have to say?" Kurt asked.

"Thanks?" Sebastian added. "What are you waiting for, a gift basket? You dropped the stuff off, have a nice day."

"Sebastian…" Blaine started.

"I'm sure you have a fashion show to attend or a skirt fitting or something. I shouldn't keep you here." Sebastian shrugged.

"Just cut it out, Sebastian." Kurt ordered. "I know that you aren't always like this."

"Oh, so just because you happened to stumble upon-

"Shut up." Kurt said sharply. "No sass from you."

"What's wrong, am I hurting your feelings?" Sebastian crooned.

"I fed you a bottle last night." Kurt stated.

"Huh? S-so?" The Warbler captain snapped defensively.

"I wiped drool off of your face." Blaine added.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I cuddled you when you started crying."

"I found your pacifier after you lost it."

"I played with you and Poupèe."

"I petted your hair until you fell asleep."

"I changed your diaper."

"Okay! Please, just stop talking!" Sebastian begged. His face felt like an inferno. What was the point of this? Was this their idea of humiliation? "Either tell me what you want or get the fuck out of my room."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and stood up, walking up to Sebastian. "We'd like to offer you a deal of sorts."

"Deal?" Sebastian questioned.

"More like a mutually private agreement." Blaine muttered.

"Look, your mother told us about your multiple personality disorder." Kurt stated bluntly.

"I'm not crazy. It's just…a phase or something. It'll go away eventually." Sebastian scowled.

"We all know that's not true." Kurt murmured to himself.

"Anyway." Blaine cut in before a fight could break out. "We understand your desire to keep it a secret."

"And we wanted to propose an offer." The brunet nodded.

Sebastian crossed his arms skeptically. "What is it?"

"Every time you think you're going to transition, even if you're feeling it just a little bit, call us." Blaine told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "Call you?"

"Yeah." Kurt nodded. "We'll come, no matter what. We'll take care of you."

Sebastian stared at them in disbelief. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. You live in fucking Lima. By the time you get here I'd probably kill myself with a pair of scissors or something." He scowled. "And I seriously doubt that you two would just skip school or leave at eleven at night just to take care of Bassy."

The two shrugged. "Of course we would." Blaine replied. "You know why?"

"Why?" Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Because we really want this." Kurt said, his voice full of confidence. Before Sebastian could answer, the couple stepped towards him. They each pressed a kiss to his cheeks before Kurt grabbed his bag and walked out of the room with Blaine in silence.

Six days. That's all he lasted. Six days before nerves and anxiety and paranoia cracked down on him once more and the lights flickered in his mind. Throughout the entire day, Sebastian would glance down at his phone and a couple of times he even took it out before coming to his senses and stuffing it back into his pocket. He didn't need them. Mrs. Thawyer was looking after Bassy just fine, even if it did have to be in the middle of the nurse's office where anybody could see him at any given time.

By the time the final bell rang, Sebastian was close to tears. He could feel himself slipping and he was getting more and more afraid. He needed to get back up to the dorm, or to the nurse, or something. But he wasn't going to call them. He quickened his pace down the hall, taking his cellphone out again and clenching his grip around it. No, he didn't need anybody. He was a big boy. Bassy did not rule his life. Hell, Bassy was a fucking baby!

Slamming his dorm door shut, Sebastian ripped off his tie and slipped from his blazer. He kicked off his shoes while unbuttoning his shirt and let it fall to the floor, soon followed by his pants and boxers. Completely naked, he stepped into the shower and turned it on. He bowed his head and closed his eyes as cool water hit the back of his neck. Water slipped over his shoulders, down his back, thighs and calves. He just needed to take a couple of deep breaths. Relax, breath, cool down. He was fine. He didn't need Kurt and Blaine.

"Sebastian!"

He could hear the water shutting off. It was extremely cold and he could feel a draft coming from somewhere. Was he still in the bathroom? Still naked?

"He's not answering. Jeff, call the nurse. Quick."

That was Nick. Wasn't it? He was pretty sure. His ears felt plugged, but his skin felt hypersensitive to touch. A towel was thrown over him. His body twitched.

"Sebastian!"

This time he was being shaken. He opened his eyes, his head feeling swimmy and looked up blankly at Nick. A worried expression was etched across his face and he looked rather damp. From the shower? Most likely.

"Sebastian, are you okay? What happened?" Nick asked frantically when he saw his opened eyes.

"I…" Sebastian searched his mind for an explanation, but he couldn't find one. What  _did_ happen? Had Bassy tried to come? Was he about to have an episode?

"We just got back and we found you lying down in the tub!" The older boy exclaimed. "Are you hurt?"

Sebastian sat up and moved his arms, wrists, legs, ankles, neck for any signs of pain. He shook his head. "What time is it?"

"About three thirty, why?" Nick replied.

Fifteen minutes. That was it? No waking up in a random bedroom with his backside caked with shit and his chin slick with saliva? Just a little nap in the shower?

"I…I just need to lie down." Sebastian sighed.

"Why? What happened? Is Bassy coming?" Nick frowned anxiously. "Should I get the nurse? Should I call somebody? Your mom? Kurt?"

"Kurt? What the hell makes you think I would want him?" Sebastian demanded to know, but the fatigue in his weakened voice took out the impact.

"Well he told us to call if anything happened-

"Forget it." Sebastian hissed. He shakily sat up and wrapped the towel around his waist as he got to his knees.

"Should I bring you some clothes?" Nick asked nervously.

"Yea, thanks." Sebastian breathed. Was he really so shaken that he couldn't even distribute a healthy amount of sass? The brunet ran from the room and Sebastian took the opportunity to transfer himself onto the toilet seat. He watched Nick return and set a pile of clothes on the counter.

"I thought you might like something comfortable, so I just grabbed some pajamas." Nick told him.

"Great, now get out so I can get dressed." Sebastian replied. Grateful that Nick had shut the door, Sebastian got to work tugging on his boxers and slipping into pajamas. Then he slept.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt found himself checking his phone again. Two weeks. Two whole weeks of nothing. No calls from Sebastian, not that he expected it. However, he thought Nick or Jeff would have given him a call at least. Even to just say that Sebastian was doing okay. He had to call. He would, eventually. He and Blaine were not going to let an opportunity like this escape so easily. They would spend a day shopping for additions to their spring wardrobes only to skip right over the Marc Jacobs in favor of Vera Bradley diaper bags. Rings and watches were passed up to awe over stuffed animals and sippy cups. It was purely infectious. It was a drug. Now if only the dealer would give them a call.

"What if he never calls us?" Blaine would ask. "What even gives us the right to take over  _his_ illness like this?"

"Look, we need a baby and Sebastian needs someone to look after Bassy. It's a win-win. And he won't even remember anything that happens. What's the harm?"

"Yea, but isn't that his mother's job? We can't just take advantage like this." Blaine reasoned.

Before Kurt could even open his mouth, he could start to feel urgent vibrations coming from his back pocket. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the caller ID, his heart leaping into his throat when he saw Jeff's name. It took himself several times before he could actually get his thumb to press the answer button and practically smashed his phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kurt." Jeff said, and in the background Kurt could hear someone talking frantically.

"What's wrong? I can hear Nick in the background." Kurt stated. His grip tightened on the phone. Could this be it?

"I know that you and Blaine probably want to get started on your winter break and go on dates or whatever, but we kind of have an emergency." Jeff told him. "We just left to get some coffee and we came back and it smelled really bad and Sebastian was on the floor with a his fingers in his mouth and Nick took him into the bathroom because there was shit all over his pants and he left to get some gloves and stuff but Sebastian locked himself inside and I don't know how to get him out!"

"Okay, just take a deep breath. You take French, can't you talk to him?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not very good and I tried but he won't respond." Jeff answered. "We tried calling the nurse but she's not there can you please just come? And hurry?"

"Uh, yea, okay. We'll be there as soon as we can." Kurt told him, struggling to keep the thrill out of his voice. He hung up and turned to Blaine with an ecstatic grin. "I told you!"

"Bèbè! S'il te plait!" Jeff as begging as Kurt and Blaine stepped into the room. Nick was still scrubbing away that a floor that was practically sparkling with cleanliness and Jeff was slumped against the door.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked.

"What's going on?" Nick's head snapped up. "Sebastian took a shit on the floor! That's what's going on!"

"It's not his fault. You know that!" Jeff tried to reason. "Bassy isn't potty trained."

The couple exchanged a look and Kurt removed his coat, setting it on the bed with his bag. "Blaine? Why don't you get one of those diapers from the drawer that Sebastian stuffed everything in?" He suggested as he calmly made his way over to the bathroom. He could hear muffled bawls emanating from inside and felt a pang of pity for the kid. Sitting in a pile of poop could not be comfortable.

"He's been in there for like, an hour now!" Jeff moaned. "Our bathroom is destroyed."

"Shhh, just calm down, Jeff. We can fix this." Kurt tested the doorknob and found it locked. "Do you guys have a bathroom key?"

"Yea, but we don't know where it is." Jeff said.

"Try to find it while I try talking Bassy into opening up." Kurt instructed. While the blond scurried off to search for the key, Kurt made himself comfortable in front of the door and gently knocked on it. "Bassy?" Inside, the bawling continued.

"Bassy, je suis ici. Ouvrez la porte, pouisson." Kurt instructed with a soothing voice. "Je voudrais te voir. The crying lessened a little bit and Kurt smiled. "Bèbè? C'est moi, papa." He cooed. It wasn't like Sebastian would remember. What was the harm in establishing himself as daddy?

"Le caca." Bassy whimpered softly before going into another round of tears.

"Je sais, mon ange." The brunet crooned. "Je veux t'aider. Est-ce que tu ouvriras la porte?"

"Je veux ma maman." Bassy simpered in reply.

"Have you found the key yet?" Kurt whispered.

"No, but Nick says he remembers seeing it in the desk." Jeff replied as he tore out drawers.

"Keep looking." He turned back to the door. "Est-ce que tu veux un change?"

"Oui." Came the tiny reply.

"Ouvrez la porte, alors je peux te donner un change." Kurt soothed. There was silence and then the sound of somebody jiggling the doorknob.

"Mmm, peux pas." Bassy stated. His voice was raw and scratchy from all of the crying he had done.

Kurt let out a small groan. How long had it been? Five, ten, fifteen minutes? For all he knew, an hour could have passed.

"Found it!" Jeff exclaimed, making both Nick and Blaine jump in surprise. He held the key over his head as if it was a sword he had pulled from a rock and rushed over, unlocking the door.

"Oh thank God." Kurt sighed in relief. "Go get me some gloves and a lot of baby wipes."

He turned to face the door and took a deep breath, knowing that it would be the last nice scent he would have for a while. Slowly opening the door like a girl in a horror movie, Kurt was practically struck across the face with a horrible smell that made him want to throw up everything he had eaten since 2009. Sebastian was sitting on the pristine tiled floor that was now tainted with smears of brown that made Kurt grimace. "Blaine!" He called. "I'm going to need some help!" When the boy entered, he immediately began to gag at the smell and pressed his hand over his mouth and nose.

"Ugh, please tell me that's not what I think it is." Blaine breathed.

"Sorry." Kurt shrugged. "Help me get him in the tub." He stepped around Sebastian, mindful of the mess on the floor and seized him from under his arms. "Grab his feet." On the count of three, the boys transferred him into the bathtub and Kurt poked his head out of the bathroom. "Would you so very much mind getting the floor in here too?" He asked hopefully.

Nick, who had finally finished scrubbing away the filth from their nice hardwood flooring huffed and stood up, grabbing the Clorox wipes and disinfectant. "Why not?"

"Thank you!" Kurt said sweetly. "Jeff? You have those wipes?"

"I found some in the supply closet down the hall." Jeff panted, tossing the package to Kurt.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." The countertenor beamed and once Nick had cleaned the bathroom floor, Kurt and Blaine tugged on some latex gloves with a rubbery snap.

"Should we even try to salvage his boxers?" Blaine asked, inspecting the shit-matted fabric.

"Depends. Are they expensive?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged and gingerly pulled back the waistband. "Hanes."

"Get them out of my sight." Kurt replied easily.

Together, they tugged off the disgusting fabric and dropped it in the trash. His shirt, which still had a fighting chance, was dropped into a plastic bag and tied up. Now that the boy was butt naked, Kurt grabbed the shower head and aimed it at the mess that dominated a large portion of Sebastian's groin thighs, and even lower torso. They turned the water on full blast, spraying off as many chunks of the foul waste as they could and grimacing as it slipped down the drain. Once most of it was gone, or at least what they could get off with water pressure alone, the couple pulled out the baby wipes and tackled his skin. They scrubbed at his thighs and his backside, getting into every nook and cranny. What Bassy would not allow, however, was any access to his groin. Every time one of the boys attempted to wipe or scrub at the area, he would whine and their hands away.

"Bassy, nous avons besoin de te laver." Kurt told him, getting a bit exasperated after their seventh or eighth attempt.

"Non!" Bassy whined. "Non zizi."

"It'll only take a second, bud." Blaine said, not that Bassy even understood him.

"Il faut." Kurt told him firmly.

Bassy whined again but after earning a stern look from Kurt, he reluctantly opened his legs and let Blaine scrub the area clean.

"There." Kurt nodded, surveying the freshly cleaned boy in satisfaction. Wiping down Sebastian's face and hands for good measure, he had Blaine lift him out of the tub while he went to prepare the diaper. Blaine entered the bedroom with Sebastian in his arms wrapped loosely in a towel. He set him gently on the bed and unwrapped the towel, accepting the task of lifting Sebastian's legs and hips up so that Kurt could slip a diaper underneath, pull it up through his legs and tape it at his sides.

"There." Kurt smiled in satisfaction as he removed the gaudy purple gloves. "All better."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian woke up several times.

The first time, he was lying in bed. The room was dimly lit by the two nightlights plugged into the wall and he was surprised to find himself wedged between two bodies. Two bodies belonging to  _Kurt and Blaine._

This had to be a joke. Please, please. There was no way that Bassy could have come. He had literally just closed his eyes to take a nap.

He shifted slightly and heard the soft crinkle coming from between his legs. So it was true. Bassy did show up. The question was how long was he going to stay away this time? Well, his diaper was dry.  _Bassy's_ diaper was dry and he could already feel the veil of fatigue coming over him once more so he turned and carefully burrowed himself into Blaine's chest. The boy immediately hugged him close and Sebastian found himself feeling strangely serene. So secure and loved and for a moment he could finally feel like he had someone who loved him and not just the sight of his naked ass.

The second time, it's bright and he can feel pajama pants brushing his ankles. He's sitting on something hard…maybe the floor? And his mouth feels sticky. He lifts his head to find Blaine sitting in front of him with a spoonful of pudding.

"Open up, bèbè." Blaine croons as he positions the spoon in front of his mouth. Sebastian pulls his head back and looks around. They're in the dining hall. With people. What the hell are they thinking? Whose dumbass idea was it to take Bassy out in public? Blaine gently rests a hand on Sebastian's cheek and tries to turn his head back, but Sebastian quickly pulls away and wipes his mouth which was a sloppy chocolate mess. His dizziness returns once more and he quickly gets off in an attempt to simply walk off the feeling. He faintly hears Blaine call out to him and he walks over to the next table, leaning against it with his hands and bowing his head. A hand rests on his shoulder, but he quickly shrugs it off.

"Fuck off." He murmurs. Standing up straight, he takes a few more wobbly steps before slipping to the ground.

Blaine and Kurt gasped and scurried over to the boy all huddled up on the floor. Blaine, who was unable to believe that Sebastian had really just transitioned in front of him, kneeled down in front of Sebastian. Kurt gently nudged the brunet and called his name gently, but when he lifted his head, the only word that came out was "miam miam."

Finally, and most horribly, he opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back. From the feel of the fabric and the look of the ceiling, Sebastian could easily figure out that he was on his bed in the dorm room. He could feel something tugging at his waist and lifted his head a little to see Kurt smiling over him. "C'est temps pour un change, mon pouisson." The countertenor cooed. "Tu as fait les cacas."

Sebastian nearly threw up at the sound of that. Should he say something? Put a stop to it? He wasn't sure what was more embarrassing. Letting Kurt and Blaine seen him in a messy diaper while they know he's conscious? Or letting Kurt wipe shit off of his ass while he thought he was Bassy? Before he could make up his mind, his diaper was being pulled off and his knees were pushed to his chest, putting his entire bottom on display for the room. Kurt began wiping him down, getting into every little crack and crevice and willed himself not to blush or cringe, knowing that it would surely give him away. He just hoped Blaine couldn't see him like this.

"Hold on a sec. Blaine!" Kurt said suddenly and Sebastian felt a stake go through his heart. Oh God. They knew. They knew it was him. He'd need to think of a really good excuse for this one. How the hell would he ever rise from the humiliation? What if they told the others?

_Did you hear about Sebastian?_

_About what?_

_He shit himself and Kurt was cleaning it up and he didn't even try to stop it._

_Oh, gross. You think he likes it?_

_Probably. I mean, he alrea-_

"Would you mind handing me a diaper?" Kurt asked. He accepted one of the baby garments from Blaine and unfolded it, sliding it under Sebastian's bottom. Turning to Sebastian, he smiled sweetly. "Tu as les petits boutons, mais c'est bon." He grabbed a blue tube and squeezed a dab of the white substance and turned to Sebastian, whose eyes widened in recognition. "Spread his legs, Blaine."

His knees were gently pushed apart by two strong hands and he squirmed a little in embarrassment as his penis flopped onto his stomach. Without warning, a cool finger trailed around his entrance and he let out a startled squeak. Blaine smiled and stroked his hair. "Don't worry, sweetheart. This will only take a second."

Sebastian didn't respond, holding his breath in mortification as the cold cream was spread around his bottom. However, when Kurt started going for his groin, he snapped his legs shut. "No, no, baby." Blaine chided gently. He spread Sebastian's legs once more and held them there while Kurt coated his penis in the white cream and pulled the diaper up between his legs. He wasn't sure if it was from the humiliation or not, but as he felt Kurt taping the diaper at his hips, he began to phase out.

When he actually woke up for real, Sebastian found himself in Kurt's arms. A rubber nipple was in his mouth and he could taste warm milk on his tongue. A bottle? Really, guys? A bottle? He totally would have protested; sat up and told them to cut out all of the baby nonsense, but the milk did taste kind of good. There was something sweet in it like honey or vanilla. He was hungry and warm and comfortable in Kurt's surprisingly strong arms. The whole thing made him downright drowsy. Maybe letting himself be babied by these two wasn't that bad. He wouldn't have to do anything. Just lie there and suck on the bottle. He wouldn't even have to speak. Besides, it would be such a waste of milk.

Sebastian decided that just this once he would let it go. Doze off and pretend to transition back later. He burrowed his face into Kurt's arms and gave the bottle another suck.

When Sebastian woke up, he immediately scanned the room for Kurt and Blaine, only to find the place empty. Perhaps they had gone to get coffee with Nick and Jeff. Or maybe they had stepped out of the room to get more diapers. Nevertheless, he needed to get out of his soaked diaper and he definitely didn't need Kurt or Blaine to do that. He pulled his pacifier from his mouth and tossed it onto the bed before stalking into the bathroom. However, he did choose to leave the bathroom door open, should Bassy decide to pop up uninvited once more. What the hell? It wasn't like they hadn't seen him naked a billion fucking times already. Luckily, Bassy stayed put in the back of his mind for a while. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed before deciding to go grab a coffee himself.

He chose to hang around in the café for a little bit. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Hell, he didn't even know what day it was. For all he knew, winter break could be over, stupid baby. Once his cup was empty, he decided that it was time to head back up to his dorm. Maybe he could finally get started on the piles of assignments that were stacked on his desk. With Bassy around, he wouldn't achieve anything so he might as well do as much as he could.

Walking through the door, he was immediately tackled in a tight hug. "Bassy!" Kurt cried, squeezing him without giving any slack. "Where did you go?"

"Umm, to get coffee?" Sebastian frowned, shoving the boy away. "What's your deal?"

"We thought Bassy had woken up and wandered out of the room." Blaine said, looking just as relieved as Kurt did.

"Well obviously Bassy isn't here anymore, is he?" Sebastian replied in a snarky tone. "How long have you guys been here anyway?"

"Three days." Kurt stated.

"Two and a half, technically." Blaine shrugged. "We got here Friday afternoon."

"And today is?" Sebastian asked.

"Sunday. Almost seven. Bassy was asleep so we went to get dinner with Nick and Jeff." Kurt relayed.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes. He was so sick of hearing about Bassy. "Okay well Bassy's gone. I'm back. Bye."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged dissatisfied looks and turned to Sebastian. "We could always stick around, you know. In case Bassy comes back." Blaine offered.

Sebastian immediately opened his mouth to oppose the idea, but after remembering that moment in Kurt's lap with the bottle of milk, he hesitated. Was it really so bad that Kurt and Blaine were here to watch over him? If their intentions were cruel then they surely would have done something by now. Hell, Kurt had cleaned shit off of his ass. If that didn't show devotion, he wasn't quite sure what did. He glanced up at the two and was a bit surprised by how hopeful the looked. They really wanted to be here.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Do what you want. I don't care." He replied, pretending not to notice the gleeful smiles that broke out on their faces.

"Thank you, Sebastian." Blaine smiled. Once more, they both walked up to him and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. It made Sebastian's stomach twist.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian was hiding out at the Lima Bean after a particularly difficult math test. Staying up all night to study and skipping both breakfast and lunch due to nerves had taken a lot out of him and even though the stupid thing was already over, he could feel the stress raining down. Usually, if he even thought for a second that he might have an episode, Sebastian wouldn't dare take a step outside the door. However, it was Tuesday meaning Blaine and Kurt would be arriving shortly. They would take care of him and he always kept diapers under the driver's seat in his car. No, he was not here because of Kurt and Blaine. He didn't need them. He didn't want them. Of course, that didn't really matter when it came to Bassy. Bassy needed them. Bassy wanted them and what Bassy wants, Bassy gets.

He entered the coffee shop with nothing but those boys on his mind, but soon his mind had drifted off to other things. In fact, he nearly let out a yelp when somebody rested a hand on his shoulder. "God!" He snapped as Blaine took the seat to his left and Kurt to the right.

"Hey baby." Kurt smiled. "How's it going?"

"Have you had any problems since our last visit?" Blaine inquired.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sebastian blushed. He downed the last of his coffee and stood in an attempt to escape what could be a potentially humiliating conversation.

"No, no, let me." Kurt smiled, tugging him back down into his seat before hurrying off to get in line. This was definitely new. Kurt actually trusted him enough to leave him alone with Blaine?

"What the hell do you guys want?" Sebastian grumbled as he slouched back in his chair.

"Just wanted to check up on our little boy. We missed you." Blaine smiled. He brought a hand up to stroke Sebastian's hair but it was immediately slapped away.

"No, absolutely not. No way. I am not a part of this. Whatever is going on with you two has everything to do with Bassy and nothing to do with me, so just leave me out of it." The brunet demanded.

"Sweetheart, don't be silly." Blaine crooned. "Bassy may be our little boy, but he is, after all, a part of you."

Sebastian nearly choked on saliva at the sound of that but before he could say a word, Kurt was back and placing a warm coffee cup in his hands. "Drink up, we have presents."

Raising a suspicious eyebrow at him, Sebastian took a sip and nearly spat it out when the liquid went down sweet and creamy instead of strong and bitter. "What is this?"

"Warm milk with honey." Kurt smiled, petting his hair, only to have his hand batted away as well.

"Just tell me what you want." Sebastian stated impatiently, setting the cup on the little table in front of him.

"Well, we really feel that if you're going to be a part of this, then you deserve to know the whole truth." Blaine stated.

"What truth?" Sebastian asked skeptically, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kurt cast Blaine a slightly questioning glance before turning back to the younger teen. "Maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"Nope." Sebastian replied. "Either spit it out or let me leave."

The couple locked eyes once again as if a silent conversation was juggling back and forth between them. It went on for a few long moments while Sebastian stared them down before staring back at him. "Okay, but we're going to keep this really short and simple."

And so Sebastian sat quietly and listened as the couple explained their baby/daddy infantilism relationship, minus the baby. That is, until Bassy showed up. As he listened, the Warbler picked up his cup and squeezed it tighter and tighter. He squirmed uncomfortably in his spot and he suddenly wished that he had agreed to go somewhere private.

"We want you to be our baby." Blaine finished, letting out a nervous sigh. "Now, it doesn't have to be twenty four seven or anything like that, but-

Pop.

The two watched in surprise as the milk burst out of the damaged cup, splattering onto the table and dripping down into Sebastian's lap. "Sebastian?"

"Don't you understand anything?" He hissed.

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "What? But before you said-

"Bassy ruins everything!" Sebastian barked. "Everything always has to be about him! Thanks to that…that…thing, I haven't had a normal social life since the fourth grade!"

"Sebastian, you're making a scene." Blaine whispered, but the boy was beyond caring.

"Always, always!" He snapped again, shooting up out of his seat.

"Sebastian Smythe, sit down." Kurt said sternly.

"Non! Non!" He yelled. "I don't...d-don't….." He faltered, struggling to think of the word. Shit. How had he allowed himself to get so riled up? He was really going to pay for it now.

The boys caught on quickly and were immediately at his side, quickly ushering him to the bathroom before they caused even more of a spectacle. Sebastian struggled against their gentle but firm grips.

"Non! Non!" Sebastian screamed as they burst through the door of the men's room. "Mama!"

"Shh, baby, just relax. We just want to help." Kurt crooned. "Just calm down." He had no idea if Sebastian could even understand him in this halfway state, but it was worth a try. "Blaine, go get Sebastian's bag." He murmured as he returned to stroking the Warbler's soft brown locks. As his boyfriend left, Kurt kept a tight grip on Sebastian. He didn't know when Sebastian might fall to the ground, but he was going to be prepared for when it happened. When Blaine returned, he took Kurt's position in supporting the boy while he searched through the messenger bag. "Nothing."

"What about his car?" Blaine questioned.

"Maybe. Check his pockets for keys. I didn't see any in the bag."

The junior slipped his hand into the pockets of his trousers before searching his Dalton jacket. He found them in the right pocket and tossed them to Kurt. "There."

"Okay, do you think we should sit him on a toilet or something?" Blaine added. "What if he has an accident?"

Kurt hesitated. "Umm, yeah. I don't even want to think about cleaning up a mess of his in public. We don't need a repeat of last time. Will you need help?"

Shaking his head, Blaine inched Sebastian over to the handicap stall while Kurt disappeared into the café once more. He locked the door and leaned Sebastian against it, keeping his thigh between the brunet's legs for support. Ignoring the gibberish that spilled from Sebastian's mouth, he unbuttoned his pants tugged the zipper down. He had Sebastian wiggle out of them, helping a little by pulling them all the way to his ankles. His boxers came next and then Sebastian was led over to the toilet and sat down. Of course, things like this would never be that simple. For nearly ten minutes, Blaine had to dance around and sing in a public restroom like an idiot all for the sake of keeping Sebastian seated on the toilet because a bored baby was a squirmy one.

Finally, Kurt did return with a diaper in hand and together the managed to tape it onto their wiggling, whining charge. Kurt yanked his boxers and pants up over the thing and fastened them, not bothering to tuck his shirt tails in again. What was the point?

"Papa." Sebastian crooned, sucking on his fingers as he rolled against the wall.

"Salut, pouisson." Kurt smiled.

"Are we just going to leave his car here?" Blaine questioned.

"Yeah, I think so. Nick and Jeff won't mind getting it." Kurt shrugged. "Let's just get back to Dalton."

"I'll drive." Blaine offered. "You can stay in the back with Sebastian."

And so the three slowly made their way to Kurt's sleek black Navigator. Kurt climbed into the back first before helping to lift Sebastian up as well. While Blaine got in front of them, Kurt positioned Sebastian in his seat and fastened his seat belt. The trip back to Dalton seemed to take hours, days, even as they were both eager to get Sebastian settled into some pjs so that their Bassy playtime could begin. Hey, their issues were between them and Sebastian. Why get Bassy involved? They might as well just have fun with the kid while he was still around. Kurt hummed to him along with the radio, cooing and tickling and entertaining Bassy while the boy squeaked back eagerly. He stomped his feet and wiggled around with pent up energy. When the finally arrived at the boarding school, Kurt actually had to grab onto Bassy's wrist to keep him from scrambling out of his seat. There was no way the couple could make it all the way across the parking lot with their fidgety charge so while Kurt grabbed everyone's bags, Blaine scooped Sebastian's small frame into his arms with only a tiny struggle. He carried him bridal style, since Bassy's constant struggling would not allow him to transfer him onto his hip.

"Non!" Bassy whined, flopping like dead weight in Blaine's arms. The boys ignored his dramatics until they were inside and headed straight for his dorm.

 


	13. Chapter 13

The second Nick and Jeff saw the three boys burst through the dorm door, they immediately knew what had happened. They made haste in clearing off Sebastian's bed so that the couple could set him down on the mattress. Almost immediately, Bassy was rolling around on the comforter, gurgling and whining as he writhed around on the bed.

"Poor thing. You must be so uncomfortable in those big boy clothes, hm?" Blaine smiled while Kurt dug through his bag. He shivered a little. "God, it's freezing in here."

"Come on, Blaine. You haven't been gone that long. You know that the heating never works in the winter time." Jeff replied. "Don't you remember stealing all of those electric heaters from the administrator's office with us?"

"Well get some blankets or something. Bassy could catch a cold." Blaine said.

"That's why we have his jammies." Kurt crooned in a babyish voice as he pulled some adult-size footie pajamas out of his bag.

Nick snorted in surprise and grinned dumbly. "And where did you find that monstrosity?"

"We found it on Amazon. Isn't it adorable?" Kurt beamed.

Nick and Jeff gaped at the thing in horror. It was yellow, bright yellow. Cheerful chibi rabbits the color of Bassy's very own Poupèe littered the fabric, nibbling on neon carrots. It was so bright and cheerful and cute that Jeff wasn't sure if he found it sweet or blinding. "Well…" Nick cleared his throat. "I see you stuck with the yellow rabbit theme."

"Perfect, right? Come here, darling." The brunet crooned. "Pyjamas."

Blaine dropped himself onto the bed and his arms encircled around the skinny sixteen year old. "Come here." He grinned, tugging him into his lap so that Kurt could kneel in front of him and stick his kicking legs into the feet of the PJs.

"Can you get him to stop wriggling?" Kurt asked as he wrestled the soft fleece up his legs.

"I'm trying. Bassy's getting impatient." Blaine responded over the now-constant string of whines. He stood up, holding him securely as Kurt shimmied the pajamas up over his diaper and pushed his slender arms into the sleeves before zipping it up. Then he stepped back to marvel at it. "How adorable is that?" He beamed.

The soft fabric hung from Bassy's thin frame, making him look especially little. However, it was perfectly snug around his bottom and his diaper crinkled loudly as it rubbed against the fleece. Bassy did not care about how he looked, unlike his unofficial daddies. Once Blaine released him, he plopped himself down on his thickly padded behind and stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"And look." Kurt grinned, pointing between his legs at the snapped up crotch. "Don't even have to take it off for diaper changes."

Before anyone could reply, one of Bassy's shrill squeals turned everyone's attention towards him. He looked up at them with an extremely dissatisfied frown tainting his expression. He pulled shiny, slick fingers from his mouth and tried to clamber onto his knees, leaving a tiny swipe of saliva on the floor wherever he placed his hands. Crawling over to Kurt's messenger bag, he peeked in. He stuck his hand in and pulled out the empty plastic bag that had contained his footies. Uninterested, he cast it aside as nothing more than trash and clumsily seized the bottom of Kurt's bag, upturning it so that the contents spilled out onto the floor.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Nick wondered when he noticed how impartial Kurt was being.

"Nah, he does this a lot." Kurt shrugged. "It's easier for him. Besides," he smirked. "I bought a little something else to keep him busy. He'll love it."

As promised, Bassy released an excited shriek as he picked up the four pack of Play-Doh and inspected the packaging.

"We agreed that Bassy needs a creative outlet to express himself." Blaine smiled proudly.

"Nothing too messy of course." Kurt stated.

"There's no way we would let him use paint or markers." The raven chuckled.

Bassy interrupted once more with a loud whine. He banged the four pack, bound together by strong plastic wrapping, on the carpeted floor. "Papa!"

"Oh, poor baby." Blaine smiled.

"C'est bon, mon pouisson." Kurt crooned as he fished some scissors out of the desk drawer and walked over. "Je peux t'aider." Taking the pack from Bassy's outstretched arms, he promptly snipped through the plastic restraints and freed the four separate containers.

Blaine scooped Sebastian up and carried him over to his desk, setting him in the wooden chair that had replaced his rolling one. He then assisted Kurt in removing the caps and dumping the colorful lumps out onto the desk's surface. "Assayes-tu." Kurt instructed firmly.

Bassy nodded quickly, eager to get his hands on the bright, intriguing blobs that sat before him. He seized the yellow one first, naturally. As it squished and conformed to his squeezing fingers, a smile spread across his face and he excitedly showed the other four his most epic of discoveries. He pressed the substance to his face, pulling back in surprise at the strong smell and his nose twitched before letting out a small sneeze.

The others laughed and left him to his own devices while they pulled out homework. As fun as it was to watch Bassy in all of his cute, innocent wonder, they did have other responsibilities, one of them being their academics. Luckily, the Play-Doh worked like a charm and the boys got almost an hour and a half worth of assignments done before Bassy required their attention again.

"Miam miam!" He announced.

"No, Bassy. It's not time for snack yet." Blaine stated, not even looking up from his text book.

"Miam miam." Bassy repeated, but this time he sounded a bit muffled. This time both boys looked up only to find Bassy's mouth stuffed with the yellow modeling clay.

"Oh God, Bassy! No!" Kurt said as he rushed over to him. Bassy immediately shut his mouth. "Ouvrez la bouche." The brunet ordered sternly.

"Mm-mm." Bassy shook his head.

"Oui, bèbè." Kurt ordered. "Cette instant."

"Nooooon." The baby replied stubbornly, whining loudly and beginning a struggle when Blaine gently grabbed ahold of his jaw and pried his mouth open. Nick and Jeff seized Bassy's arms and legs and together they held him down while Kurt dug into his mouth and pulled out chunk after chunk of the gloppy yellow substance. Once his cheeks were empty, Kurt unflinchingly took a finger and swiped it all around Bassy's mouth to check for any excess scraps.

"Alright, go rinse out his mouth while I take care of the Play-Doh." He told Blaine, who easily carried the little boy off to the bathroom.

"Well that turned out to be a success." Nick said sarcastically as Kurt dumped the unsalvageable pieces of clay into the trash. The rest of it went back in the containers and up on a high shelf that Bassy hardly knew existed, let alone how to reach it.

"His spit isn't yellow anymore, so I guess that's good." Blaine reported as he led Bassy out of the bathroom and onto his bed. He pulled the changing mat out of its place from the top drawer of Sebastian's dresser. It used to strictly be used as his underwear drawer, but with Bassy's frequent visits, half had been cleared for a small stack of diapers, powder, wipes, rash cream, and a plastic changing mat.

Kurt glanced up from his work and watch Blaine gather everything up in his arms. "Want some help?" He asked.

"Uh…I think I got it." Blaine smiled. He smoothed the mat out and patted it. Bassy clumsily crawled over and rested his bottom right smack in the center of the plastic before lying back and parting his legs, as was routine. Blaine unfolded the diaper and unsnapped the buttons on the sleeper, pushing the material up to reveal the swollen crotch of Bassy's yellowing diaper.

"Are you still making pipi?" Blaine asked him, pressing a hand up against the front. Feeling the rush of expanding warmth, he brought it away and waited patiently for him to finish. Once he was done, Bassy signaled him by squirming restlessly. Only then did Blaine slowly untape the diaper, watching carefully for any surprise spurts. It had only happened once, but that was definitely enough. It didn't take long to change him, practice makes perfect and all, and once Bassy was taped up in a fresh diaper, he snapped up the pajamas and set him in front of the TV. "Tu veux regarder un film?" He asked, looking through Nick and Jeff's Disney collection. He pulled out Beauty in the Beast. "What about this?"

Bassy's mouth twerked indecisively and after a moment of consideration, shook his head. He forced Blaine to hold up eight more movies: Cinderella, Pocahontas, Mulan, Snow White, Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Little Mermaid, and Sleeping Beauty before finally agreeing on Alice in Wonderland. Blaine, sighing in relief, stuck the DVD in and played the movie.

"I'll go make you a bottle."

 


	14. Chapter 14

"When was the last time Sebastian showered?" Kurt wondered aloud. He turned to Jeff and Nick. "Do you know?"

"Um… Either last night or the night before." Jeff thought.

"Night before." Nick confirmed. "I remember because he got mad at me for leaving my razor out again."

Kurt checked the clock and nodded. "Well I think it's about time Bassy has a bath. That way he can go right to bed after supper."

Blaine nodded in agreement from his place on the floor where he was stacking jumbo sized blocks so that Bassy could demolish the structure and laugh as if it was the funniest thing he'd ever done. While Kurt filled the tub with water and selected some pajamas for him to wear, Nick and Jeff decided to do their part and prepared a diaper for when Sebastian was finished. They fished Bassy's bath toys out from under the sink and added those to the slowly rising water.

"Ready?" Kurt called from the bathroom. Blaine took the hint and scooped Bassy into his arms, taking him to the bathroom where he was promptly stripped and set in the tub. Kurt grabbed a washcloth and soaked it up while Blaine occupied Bassy with his little toy boats and water squirters. Regardless, Bassy's ticklishness made it very hard to get any part of his body clean without the baby giggling and pushing his hand away.

Once it was time to wash his hair, Blaine took the little sand bucket and filled it with bath water. "Fermes les yeux, pouisson." Kurt crooned and once Bassy's eyes were firmly shut, Blaine upturned the bucket over his head, soaking his hair. Kurt lathered up his scalp with shampoo and the process repeated again until his hair was void of any soap. "Okay, ouvres."

Kurt didn't let him play much longer, since he wasn't sure when Bassy had last used his diaper. He had Blaine drain the tub and wrapped him in a towel, patting him dry before carrying him into the bedroom and placing him on the changing mat. While Blaine buttoned his pajama top, Kurt taped up Bassy's night diaper and tugged his pants up. He slipped some shoes onto his feet and gave him his pacifier. Then it was time to go.

Kurt grabbed Bassy's sippy cup while Blaine stuffed a bib in his pocket. They each took one of Bassy's arms and helped him walk down to the dining hall with Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff got in line to buy everyone's meals while the couple let Bassy to the Warblers' table and helped him onto the bench. The second Kurt placed the sippy cup on the table, the entire group grew silent and stared at them.

"Is…is he gone?" Trent asked curiously.

"If you're referring to Sebastian, yes." Kurt nodded.

"When did the baby get here?" Thad asked.

"And why?" Cameron added.

"Umm…" Blaine started, looking at Kurt. "We were at the coffee shop and he just sort of…you know."

"Poor guy. We did have a pretty big test today." Cameron sympathized.

Bassy's stomach growled and he eyed the food on everyone else's trays. He reached for it, but Kurt stopped him and pulled his hand back. "No sweetheart, be patient." He instructed, shaking his head so that Bassy could understand.

"Miam miam." Bassy whimpered around his pacifier.

"You'll get your food. See? Here come Nicky and Jeff." Blaine pointed to the couple, carrying five trays between the two of them. Jeff slowly set them on the table to avoid spilling and distributed them to the couple and their baby.

"Miam miam!" Bassy squirmed at the sight of his chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas.

Blaine fastened the bib around him while Kurt filled his sippy cup with milk. Then he allowed Kurt to eat while he fed Bassy himself, making airplane noises as he spooned it into his mouth. Once Kurt was done eating, they switched places. By the time Bassy was finished, everyone was done eating and chatting casually amongst themselves. Suddenly the sound of Bassy's sippy cup hitting the table caught everyone's attention and they stared at Bassy who was very still and very quiet.

"Bassy?" Kurt asked, giving him a little nudge. The boy acted as if he was by himself. No outside sound or sight seemed to distract him from his nearly glazed over gaze. Suddenly, the brunet took in a sharp gasp that startled everyone and he blinked once, twice, three times before looking around as if he was seeing the world for the first time.

"What…" He murmured, tearing the bib off. "What's the date?"

"Same day." Kurt replied. "It's about seven thirty."

"God." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Alright, well I'm going to head back to the dorm." He got up from the table, leaving his baby things on the table.

"Wait, don't you want out of the diaper?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, knowing Bassy, he'll probably make another appearance soon enough." He replied tiredly. Even though he had been out of it, the overload of play and emotions left his body exhausted and it was easy to tell that Sebastian was feeling weak. Kurt and Blaine grabbed Bassy's things and got up, heading after him.

Back in the dorm, Kurt and Blaine sat quietly as Sebastian checked his phone messages and moved about the room. "So…have you thought about what we said?" Kurt asked, breaking the longstanding silence.

Sebastian looked up at him in disbelief. "What do you think?"

"Sorry, just a question." He huffed. "I don't know what happens to you when Bassy is out."

Sebastian turned and looked at him with a hint of irritation. "I blink and hours, days, weeks have gone by. That's what."

Kurt blushed, suddenly feeling ashamed and stared at his feet. "Sorry." He repeated, though this time he meant it. He had no idea what it was like to open his eyes and find that chunks of his life had gone by without him. It must have been frightening.

Sebastian disappeared into the bathroom to brush his teeth and change into boxers, but even dressed as a big boy, the scent of a baby still lingered. He moved all of Bassy's stuff off of his bed and stuffed Poupèe back under his pillow. Then after a second thought, he pulled the bunny back out.

"So…I'm guessing you want us to leave." Kurt said, getting up from his spot on the other bed. He located his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Wait."

Kurt and Blaine simultaneously turned to face Sebastian, who wasn't look at them at all. "It's just that…Bassy…he sticks around after I come back…" He cleared his throat and blushed. "I can't fall asleep unless…"

A smile grew on Kurt's face and he set his bag down again, kicking off his shoes and walking over to the bed. Without a word, he gently pushed Sebastian into a lying position and tugged the covers up to his chest. Blaine turned out the light and they both crawled into bed on either side of the boy. Together, they snaked their arms around his waist, holding him securely. "Good night, Sebastian." Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek and Blaine followed suit. At first, Sebastian couldn't get himself to relax, too embarrassed by what was happening. Kurt fixed that by stroking his hair, Blaine humming a lullaby into his ear until he had dozed off.

When Nick entered the dorm with Jeff, they found the room dark and Sebastian's bed stuffed full with the three boys, their arms a tangled mess with Kurt and Blaine acting as protectors of their sleeping little boy. Their chests rose and fell in sync and even though Kurt and Blaine had school tomorrow, they decided not to wake them.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time since eighth grade, Bassy did some real damage. His advanced English literacy class. He hadn't slept very much the night before and he had skipped breakfast, both of which were his fault entirely. He should have planned ahead because he knew that lack of sleep always attracted Bassy. Then he felt his vocabulary test back and he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Excuse me, but I think there's been a mistake, sir. There's no way I could get a thirty seven percent on this. I would have to try to do this bad." Sebastian stated, holding up the paper that was covered in angry red marks. Each one was like a jab to his intelligence, to his confidence, and worst of all, to his sanity on occasion.

"No mistake, Mr. Smythe but I must say I'm very disappointed." The man replied as he passed along other tests.

"I studied for this test. I studied for hours." Sebastian shook his head in protest. "Can I at least retake it?"

"You know the rules, Sebastian, there are no retakes in my class. You should have been prepared the first time. Everyone else seemed to do a rather excellent job." His teacher shrugged.

Sebastian's eye twitched. "Everyone else didn't learn their English three years ago." He replied curtly.

"Well then maybe you don't belong in this class, Sebastian." Was all he stated.

And that's when the light flickered. Like a flash of lightning in his brain. He hardly even noticed it. "I do belong in this class." He said tersely. His fingers drummed on the desktop and grabbed at the edges and could not cease their activity no matter how many times Sebastian tried to stop.

"Then act like it. Be a better student." The man stated sternly.

"Mah-y-bee you shood be ah beh-tare teechure ahnd 'elp yoor studahnts!" The second he said it, an entire classroom of heads whipped around and stared at him with gaping mouths. Sebastian wasn't sure if it was because he had just back sassed a teacher or spoke in that horrible accent that had taken years to cover up but he felt himself regretting the outburst deeply. His skin grew hot and he took his seat, not even remembering having stood up. The teacher stared at him in surprise, not saying anything. Sebastian stared at his desk and quickly shut his eyes as the room became brighter. No, he was already in a horrible situation, Bassy could not come here.

Towards the back of the room, a tiny chorus of snickers echoed in the silence and shame added to the mix of emotions that was swirling around in his mind like a cyclone. He tried to ignore it, but it was loud. So loud in his head that he could have sworn they were snickering directly into his ears. He was completely desperate. Breathing, rocking, happy place, whatever that bullshit doctor told him to do, he was doing it.

The teacher stared down at him with a rather unamused look on his face. "I'll see you after class, Mr. Smythe."

"Non." Came the short reply.

"Excuse me?" He asked angrily. "You do not say no to me. Look at me when I am talking to you."

Sebastian lifted his head agonizingly slow as Bassy attempted to push him over. He may have been in control, but Bassy had no problem with asserting his opinion on the matter. Innocent little toddler indeed. "Ireallyneedtoleave." Sebastian rambled quickly before Bassy could interrupt him. He started to stand, but the teacher blocked his way.

"You aren't going anywhere, Sebastian." He stated sternly. "I don't want to hear another sound from you for the rest of the class."

"It's really important that I get to the nurrrrrsss…"Sebastian tried to push out the rest of the sentence but Bassy was gaining power over him and panic started to cloud his chest. He gasped, tears welling up in his eyes as he fought. Usually, Bassy could easily take over and nothing stopped him, but Sebastian was struggling so desperately now. He couldn't let these people see.

The entire class watched as Sebastian shuddered and shook, gasping for air like some sort of exorcism was occurring right before their eyes. So many people were going to hear about this. Then he stopped, his head hung and his chin touching his chest.

"Sebastian." The teacher snapped, getting fed up with the whole situation.

"Non!" The brunet whined, shaking his head wildly. "Non non Saybahsteeahn!"

"Alright, I've had enough of this. You can go see the dean." The man said, obviously at his whit's end.

"Non!" Bassy screamed. "Je veux ma mama!"

"Don't make me call him down to get you. You're sixteen, Sebastian. Act like it."

The dean arrived ten minutes later with a serious look on his face. It was obvious that he was not very happy about having to leave whatever he was doing and when he stepped in the room, every boy straightened up in their chair, checking to make sure their uniforms were perfect.

"Who is this?" The dean asked, gesturing to Bassy's wriggling, whining form.

"Sebastian Smythe. He refuses to speak English to me and as outright disrespected my authority." The teacher replied.

"Very well." The dean nodded. He turned to "Sebastian" and gave him the scariest look he could muster. Some of the other students glanced at each other uncomfortably. "Sebastian Smythe, you are to come with me right now. If you refuse, I will call security and we will have no other choice but to physically remove you from the classroom. Am I clear?" When Bassy didn't reply, he rested a hand on his shoulder. "Young man."

Bassy looked at him and wiggled at the unfamiliar touch. Without even a second's warning, he turned his head and sank his teeth into the older man's exposed wrist, making him yell out in alarm and yank away, wrapping his hand around the wounded area.

"That's it. Call security."

And then security came and everything got a while lot worse. The entered and gave him one final chance to leave while the other students watched in eager fascination. When Bassy didn't respond, the two men seized his arms roughly and tried to pull him up out of his chair. Bassy, unaccustomed to such a strange and ungentle touch went ballistic. He kicked wildly, flailing his arms and screaming at the top of his lungs. They managed to transfer him to the floor where he shrieked and bawled, writhing around like a wild animal that had been trapped by a hunter.

"MAMA!" He screeched as he tugged at the strong grips each man had on his arms. The screams grew louder and more piercing until some of the other students had to cover their ears. That however, didn't mean they were going to look away. It was horrible. Sebastian Smythe, one of the most collected, confident boys in the school was throwing a good old fashioned tantrum right on the floor in front of them. If they could, every boy would have their phone out recording the scene to show their friends later on, but nobody dared get involved.

"We're not going to be able to get him out of here. Not when he's this wild." One of the security guards stated and the dean sighed. "Who else can we call?"

"Guidance counselor? Parents? Nurse, maybe?" The teacher listed.

The man sighed and rubbed his temples. "Let's start with the parents. I'll call the guidance counselor."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Gabriella was doing dishes from that morning's breakfast when her cell phone rang. She quickly dried her hands with a towel and hurried into the living room. Locating her purse on the chair by the front door, she rummaged through until she located the source of the beeping and flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Smythe? Hi, we're calling to request that you come to Dalton as soon as you are able to. Your son Sebastian is creating a ldisturbance in the classroom and he is refusing to cooperate with authority. We need you to come pick him up." A male voice said.

"What? Who is this?" Gabriella asked, already slipping into some sandals, regardless of the cold February air.

"Raymond Knapp, your son's English teacher." The voice answered.

Gabriella scrambled to tug on her coat and grabbed her purse, rushing out the door. She quickly got in the car and started up the engine. "What is happening? Where is the nurse?" She asked, her voice growing increasingly nervous. The car pulled out of the driveway and sped off down the road.

"For lack of better words, he's throwing a tantrum in the middle of my classroom. Several security guards have attempted to remove him now and he refuses to comply."

"Don't touch him! Do not touch him!" Gabriella practically yelled as she drove to the nearest exit for Dalton. "Where is the nurse? Why is she not with him?"

"Um, Mrs. Smythe, I don't think the nurse can really-

"Yes! Get the nurse!" She snapped. "Do not touch him at all." Then she hung up.

"What did his mother say?" The dean asked once Mr. Knapp had hung up the phone.

The man turned and shrugged. "Get the nurse, don't touch him."

The dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair before dialing up the nurse as well. "Everybody please return to your work while we sort this out." The teacher announced to his students, though he seriously doubted that they would. With the spectacle that was going on, he couldn't blame them.

In five minutes, Mrs. Thawyer was rushing into the room, her worried look turning into that of immense pity for the boy. She gestured for the guards to back up and slowly knelt down beside the boy. "Bassy?"

Bassy glanced up at her and relieved to finally see a friendly face that he actually recognized, he scrabbled over to her and sobbed out a long string of gibberish .

"Shhh…I know, sweetheart. Just calm down." She crooned, wrapping her arms around him and stroking his hair. Bassy wept into her shoulder, soaking her shirt with tears and drool as he was gently rocked.

By four o'clock, the news of baby Bassy's little tantrum had spread all around school. How he had fought with the security guards and bit the dean . How he wouldn't calm down until the nurse stuck a baby's pacifier in his mouth. How his mother had to come to the school and get him, but not before he pissed himself in the hallway. Rumors spread pertaining to mental illness and possible suspension or even expulsion.

That, thankfully, was not the case. Both the teacher and the dean apologized to Gabriella for not handling the situation properly, but she still took Bassy home for what she referred to as "a break."

And then it spread to the McKinley glee club, which had quite a field day , excluding the horrified couple who raced over to their baby's house the second school was done with.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Kurt was in his civics class when his cellphone started buzzing loudly in his pocket. The urgent noise made every head turn in his direction, making him blush. The teacher stopped abruptly in his sentence and gave Kurt an aggravated look that made him redden even more.

"Sorry." He smiled nervously, pulling out his phone. He was about to press the decline button when he noticed the familiar name and hesitated. Everyone was still waiting as he stared at the screen and only when the teacher began to tap his foot did he notice. "Um…sorry." He repeated before grabbing his bag. He nodded quickly, excusing himself from the class and scurrying out into the hallway. Finally, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Kurt! Thank god." Jeff sighed.

"What's wrong? It's like, almost noon." Kurt replied, then immediately tensed up. "Is it Sebastian? Is he alright?"

"No." Jeff said bluntly. "Things are definitely not alright."

Kurt felt a pang of concern in his chest and inhaled deeply. "What happened?" He asked as he began to walk down the hall.

"Bassy showed up in the middle of class this morning." Jeff said. "It was a disaster."

Kurt's eyes widened and he nodded, even though Jeff couldn't see him. "Oh-okay. "

"His mom took him home but it's pretty bad. People have been spreading rumors all morning. I heard that he might even get suspended for biting the dean." Jeff added.

"He did what?" Kurt asked in astonishment as he sped down the hallway. "We need to go see him."

"I don't know if that's a good idea. He's at home with his parents and nobody's heard from him since he left." Jeff replied.

"Well I'm worried about him. I just want to make sure he's okay. I'm sure his mother won't mind. We've met her before."

"Have you ever talked to his dad?" The blonde inquired curiously.

"No…I wasn't sure if he had a dad." Kurt answered truthfully.

"Nobody's ever met him, or even seen him at Dalton."

"Then that's all the more reason to go." Kurt decided. "I'm gonna go find Blaine and we'll talk to you guys later, tell you what's going on."

After hanging up with Jeff, Kurt hurried to Blaine's class and waved in the doorway until he caught Blaine's attention. He urgently motioned for him to come into the hallway and once Blaine had excused himself from class, he grabbed the boy's arm and tugged him away.

"Hey, what- What's going on?" Blaine asked, his confusion intensifying on his face.

"Sebastian had an episode this morning in class." Kurt replied quickly as he pulled Blaine through the front doors of McKinley and out to the student parking lot. Blaine gripped the strap of his bag tightly.

"Did anybody see?" He asked with a nervous twinge laced into his otherwise calm voice.

"Guess." Kurt replied as he unlocked the car and slid behind the wheel. "Jeff said that tons of rumors are already circulating."

"So where is he? The nurse?" Blaine dropped his bag between his legs in the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt. His eyes glanced over to make sure Kurt's belt was secure as well before leaning back in his seat.

"Apparently they had to call his mom to take him home." Kurt sighed as he started the engine. He turned to look at his boyfriend. "They might suspend him."

"God." He groaned. "I need some Duran Duran or I'm going to get a headache."

Kurt nodded in agreement, letting out a small sigh when music began to filter out of the speakers. As he pulled out of the parking lot, he paused. "Do you know where Sebastian lives?"

It was going on two o'clock when Gabriella heard the doorbell rang. Smoothing back the hair on Bassy's head for the umpteenth time, she rose from her spot on the carpet and hesitated before unlocking and opening the door a crack. "Can I help you?" She said softly.

"Hello." Kurt smiled, giving a somber but friendly wave. "Do you remember us? We met in the nurse's office?"

"You are the friends of Sebastian?" Gabriella asked, opening the door a little more.

"Yea, we stopped by to check up on Bassy." Blaine explained. "Would it be okay if we came in and said hi?"

Kurt turned and was about to nudge him for being so forward but the women opened the door all the way and stepped to the side. "Please come in."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged surprised glances, having expected to be turned away and walked through the front door. While they removed their shoes, the couple examined the extravagance of the house. While it wasn't a mansion in any shape or form, there was a large chandelier in the front hall that sparkled from the sunlight. A rather impressive staircase led to the second floor on the left and to the right Kurt could hear a piano playing softly. Gabriella took their bags and placed them in the coat closet before leading them down the hall and into a large living room that was outfitted with a large, U-shaped couch, a flat screen TV, and strangely enough, a large chest that was overflowing with toys. A baby gate was locked in front of the doorway and the three were able to step over it.

"Bassy?" Gabriella cooed. "Tes amis sont ici."

Kurt got his first look at Bassy and gasped in surprise. The brunet was buttoned up in yellow footed sleeper, his thick diapers bulging out from underneath. A pacifier bobbed in his mouth as he focused on the Fisher Price cars in front of him. Poupèe was not far, neatly propped up against the couch.

"Salut, Bassy." Kurt smiled. This caught the boy's attention and at the sight of the couple, a smile broke out on his face.

"Papa!" He squeaked around his pacifier, getting to his knees and crawling over to Kurt. He tugged on the brunet's jeans, urging him to play.

"Papa?" Gabriella frowned in confusion. "Bèbè, il n'est pas ton papa."

"Papaaaa." Bassy insisted, yanking on various pieces of clothing until Kurt finally relented and heaved the slender boy up into his arms.

"Bonjour, poussin." He grinned as Bassy tugged out his pacifier and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Jouons, oui?"

Bassy smiled, excited that his daddies were actually here with him with his mommy. He gave a quick nod and reached for his cars. Once Kurt set him on the carpet again, he picked up the purple one and presented it proudly to him.

"Très chouette, Bassy." Kurt crooned as he took a seat on the couch. Blaine joined him, placing a hand on Kurt's knee.

"I don't understand. Why does he call you daddy?" Gabriella frowned. "Sebastian has a father!"

"Not sure." Blaine stated innocently. "Perhaps he came up with it since we take care of him at Dalton so much."

"Anyway," Kurt spoke up, eager to get off of the subject, "would you mind if we stayed here and spent some time with Bassy for a little bit?"

"I do need to start dinner." Gabriella admitted, glancing over towards the kitchen. "Okay. If he starts getting fussy, just take him upstairs for a nap. Thank you."

"No, thank you, ma'am." Blaine smiled. Once she had left the room, the couple flanked Bassy on either side and pressed a kiss to his cheeks.

"Ça va?" Kurt crooned, tickling his tummy.

Bassy let out a giggle and gently pushed his hands away, turning back to his cars. Other than the occasional cuddle and coo, however, the boy pretty much occupied himself and the two found themselves sitting and watching. Around four thirty, their time finally came when Bassy began to slowly nod off. Blaine made no hesitations as he scooped the boy into his arms and climbed the large staircase with Kurt bouncing behind him eagerly while holding Poupèe in his own hands.

It took three tries to find Sebastian's room. They finally came across a medium-sized bedroom, the walls painted tea green. A Dalton uniform was draped over a desk chair, signifying that they had the right room. Blaine placed Sebastian over the covers and unbuttoned Bassy's sleeper. "Do you see diapers anywhere?" He asked.

Kurt turned around, peering at everything before spotting the pack on the dresser and snatched one, passing it to Blaine. He brought wipes and baby powder over himself and set it on the bed while Blaine hunted down a changing mat, which he then slid under Bassy's hips.

"Time for changies." Blaine cooed as he untaped the soiled diaper and tugged it away. While Kurt held his legs up, Blaine wiped him clean and coated his bottom in a layer of powder before fastening a new diaper around his waist. While Kurt redressed him, Blaine took the diaper and balled it up, tossing it in the trash can. Kurt coaxed Bassy into bed and tugged the covers up to his chin.

"C'est temp pour dodo." Kurt cooed. "Fermes les yeux."

Bassy obeyed, having already begun to doze. Once his breathing had evened out, Kurt straightened up from his crouched position beside Sebastian's bed and walked over to Blaine. "So this is Sebastian's room?"

"Yep." Blaine nodded.

"I'm surprised. It's not nearly as douchy as I thought it would be." Kurt commented as he slowly walked around. He glanced at the door and after a slight hesitation, peeked into the top drawer of Sebastian's dresser.

"Kurt! What are you doing?" Blaine whispered.

"I'm just curious." Kurt shrugged. "Is that a crime?"

"Yes. Sometimes it can be." The junior retorted.

"Oh come on, he's asleep. He'll never know." The brunet tried to persuade him.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know…"

"If we can find out more about Sebastian, then he might open up and accept us." Kurt added.

Blaine nervously rubbed his eyes. "Fine, okay, but if we get caught you're doing all of the talking."

 


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt began to open the drawers. "There are two things that tell a lot about a person." He stated. "Their computer and their wardrobe." He opened one drawer and found it stocked with tee shirts decorated with French logos and phrases. There were also several oversized tourist shirts with tacky flags and I HEART AMERICA written in big black letters. Rugby shirts lined his closet, as did several sleepers that were obviously there for Bassy's use.

Blaine wandered over to the book shelf at the end of Sebastian's bed and studied the spines. They all appeared battered and worn with titles like  _Tout L'Amour_ and  _L'Homme á la Plage._  Blaine's lips stretched into a smile. He moved on to the bulletin board nailed to the wall and peered at the pictures of Sebastian, chuckling softly at the pictures of little brunet boys with tooth gaps and braces.

Their search was interrupted by the sound of a door slamming shut and startled, the boys both jumped. Kurt shoved the drawer shut and Blaine quickly stood by his side. "Do you think it's his dad?" He whispered.

"Not unless he's got any siblings." Kurt replied. They waited for the man to come upstairs, but after nearly five minutes of nothing, the boys tentatively relaxed and returned to their snooping. Kurt had just finished flipping through a ninth grade year book (the signature page was completely empty, which Kurt found completely sad and he had been thrown in dumpsters) when the sheets began to rustle. The boys dropped their things and whirled around to find Bassy sitting up in bed.

"Maman!" The sophomore groaned. "Quel temp fait-il?"

"Bassy?" Kurt questioned.

Sebastian glanced over and shook his head before doing a double take and letting out a small noise of surprise. "What are you doing here? Why are you in my room?"

"We came to see how you were feeling and Bassy fell asleep so we took him to bed for a nap." Kurt explained quickly.

Sebastian squinted. "Are…are you going through my stuff?" Kurt and Blaine exchanged guilty looks. "You are!" He cried. "Get the hell out of my room!"

The boys mumbled apologies and scurried quickly out of the room, granting Sebastian the privacy he needed. They decided to head downstairs and clean up Bassy's toys. They opened up the gates and the closer the got to the kitchen, the stronger the smell of Cornish hen became. Gabriella stepped into the room with an anxious look on her face.

"Is Bassy okay?" She asked.

"Sebastian just woke up." Blaine replied. "He should be down soon."

The breath that Gabriella had been holding in suddenly escaped from her body and she seemed to deflate with relief. "Thank you so much for your help. Do you stay for dinner?"

"Oh, no, that's okay." Blaine smiled. "You don't have to accommodate us any longer."

"Crazy." She shook her head. "You helped me so much with Bassy. Please eat here."

"That would be very nice, thank you." Kurt beamed.

"Gabbie, you done with dinner yet?"

At the low, commanding voice, Kurt and Blaine turned to find a middle aged man with neatly coiffed brown hair. He was still dressed in a business suit but his tie had been loosened.

"Hello, Steven!" Gabriella chirped cheerfully. "How was your day?"

The man completely ignored her, turning to scrutinize Kurt and Blaine. "Who are they?" He asked.

"They are friends of Sebastian." Gabriella replied.

Steven raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Sebastian has friends?"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Steven." She said sharply. Turning to the couple, a smile was plastered across her face. "Why don't you go sit? We will be in shortly."

Eager to escape the uncomfortable situation, the two nodded, their eyes meeting with the same amount of concern as they entered the dining room and sat down beside one another. They heard the faint sound of footsteps rumbling down the stairs and several moments later, Sebastian entered the room dressed in flannel pajamas. When he saw them sitting there, he slowly backed out.

"Maybe we should go. This suddenly got really tense and awkward." Blaine whispered.

"We can't just leave." Kurt hissed back.

What are they still doing here?" Sebastian hissed.

"I invited them to stay for dinner." Gabriella shrugged. "They helped me a lot today."

"So? They did their job, now kick them out."

"Sebastian! I am surprised about how rude you are being." His mother frowned disappointedly. "Those boys sacrificed their entire afternoon taking care of Bassy. They drove all of the way here!"

Sebastian took a deep breath and pressed his hands to his head. "You know what? Fine."

"We could pretend to get a call and-

"Shh! They're coming!" Kurt whispered.

As the Smythe family entered the dining room, the boys stood up. "It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Smythe." Blaine gave his most charming smile and held out his hand, which Mr. Smythe completely ignored as he sat down.

Sebastian took the role of the moody teenager and dropped himself into a seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Gabriella smiled and let out a nervous laugh. "Okay, I will bring the food." She hurried out of the room and returned in seconds carrying a basket of bread and a small platter of butter. "It is fresh. I bought it just today." She smiled.

"Really, Gabbie? With the bread again? Just bring in the food." Steven sighed.

Sebastian turned and scowled at him, but didn't say a word as he took a piece and began to tear it into bite size pieces. Seconds later Gabriella appeared with bowls containing mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn. Finally, she brought in the hen on a large platter and placed it in the center of the table.

"Wow…everything looks amazing, Mrs. Smythe." Blaine smiled.

"You and I are going to have to exchange recipes." Kurt added with a little wink.

The woman giggled in delight and took a seat. "Oh! I forgot the sauce!"

"Gravy, Gabbie, not sauce." Steven sighed as the grabbed the knife and began to carve the roasted bird.

Once everyone's plates were filled, conversation slowly and rather unsteadily began.

"So…how do you boy know Sebastian? School?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"You could say that. We go to school in Lima. A person can only take so much beige." Kurt joked, his chuckling dying rather quickly when nobody laughed.

"I think the boys look so handsome in their uniforms." Gabriella beamed. "I love to hear them sing in their class."

"Choir." Steven quipped.

"Just stop correcting her. It's irritating." Sebastian said tersely as he played with his mashed potatoes.

"Hey, how is she going to learn if I don't correct her?" Steven replied to his son.

"She's doing just fine. We don't correct your crappy French." He retorted.

Steven was about to counter angrily but Blaine quickly took action. "What was France like?" He asked quickly. "I bet it was beautiful."

"Oui! It was very fantastic. Sebastian and I went to this restaurant with the best Chardonnay." She smiled. "That reminds me, do you boys prefer white or red?"

"Oh, um, either is fine." Kurt nodded. "Though must be honest I don't indulge in sophisticated beverages too often."

"Kurt's being modest. We love a little bit of Cabernet on nights in." Blaine beamed.

"So you two faggots?"

A fork clattered on a plate and the couple stared at the man in shock. Gabriella looked absolutely horrified.

"Um, we are together." Blaine replied, placing his hand over Kurt's.

"Should've known. Back when I was a kid, they took people like you and stuck'em in institutions where they belong. I swear everyone's going crazy."

"Dad!" Sebastian snapped. "Stop."

"Calm down, Sebastian. I'm just making conversation." Steven rolled his eyes. "You queers and your dramatics."

Sebastian turned to his mom and gave her an urgent look. " L'arrêtte!"

"Que'est-ce que tu veux me faire?" She asked him.

"Je ne sais pas. Il faut que il ferme la bouche." Her son hissed in response.

"Restes calmes, poussin." She soothed.

"Hey, cut that out. We are in America, we speak English." Steven said sternly.

"Oh please, half of America doesn't even follow that rule." Sebastian spat.

"That doesn't give you an excuse to act like a filthy, insolent alien." The man replied.

"I wish I was. Maybe the government would send me back to France instead of this shit stain of a country." The teen glowered.

"Please, don't do this here." Gabriella peeped softly.

"Don't start this now, Sebastian." Steven warned, completely ignoring his wife.

"It's SAY-BAH-STEE-AHN!" Sebastian snapped.

"Stop acting like a baby, boy." Steven snarled. "We get enough of that bullshit from your crazy fits."

"Shut up." Sebastian growled, rising out of his chair. "That's not fair and you know it."

"You know what's not fair, having to spend money on pampers for my sixteen year old faggot son!"

Blaine cleared his throat and the argument stopped, everyone turning to look at their forgotten guests. As if on cue, thunder boomed outside, reflecting the atmosphere of the table. Steven got up and grabbed his plate. "I'll eat in the study." He grumbled, grabbing his plate and disappearing down the hall.

 


	19. Chapter 19

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my dad." Sebastian muttered. It was going on nine. The freezing rain had covered the road in a layer of ice and Gabriella wouldn't allow them to drive home in such conditions, especially in the dark. Kurt called Burt to let him know he was staying the night and his father immediately agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Of course not." Blaine nodded. "Never."

"He's not always like that. He's just in a bad mood." Sebastian told him.

"We could tell." Kurt rolled his eyes.

The three of them were lounging on the couch. Kurt and Blaine cuddled in one corner of the U-shaped piece of furniture while Sebastian sat towards the end, sipping his fourth glass of wine. A Lifetime movie was playing on screen. Gabriella had retired to her room for the night and Steven had yet to come out of his office.

"And I'm sorry about all the shit he said." Sebastian added.

"Yea…about that, what's his problem with you and your mom speaking French?" Kurt inquired. "Not that it's any of our business."

"My dad met my mom during a business trip and they stayed in touch. My father's firm moved him to France because of the success he'd had with the little amount of French he actually knew." The last part he added bitterly. "Anyway they got married and when I was thirteen my dad got moved to a branch here so without even telling us, he moved us all away to the states." Sebastian took another sip of wine. "He kept telling me that I should be thankful that I'm getting to live the American dream or whatever. Total bullshit. No offense, but your country is ugly as fuck and always has been." This part he growled out a little and suddenly he was curling into a ball.

Suddenly his breaths became shaky and his eyes began to dart around urgently. As his hands found his way into his hair, Blaine and Kurt finally noticed that this was not just simple anger.

"What do you need, Sebastian?" Kurt asked quickly.

"Maman!" He yelled, rocking a little bit as his mother came hurrying down the stairs.

"C'est Bassy?" She questioned. Before Sebastian could reply (she already knew the answer) she was scurrying up the stairs again to Sebastian's room. Seconds later she was back with that yellow rabbit in her hand. She pushed him gently into Sebastian's arms and walked over to the record player that had been going earlier. After a couple of minutes fiddling with it, a woman began to sing in her low, raspy voice.

"Many people in France like to smoke, so the singers often sound like it." Gabriella explained, more of an attempt to distract them from Sebastian than to actually teach them anything. The boy rubbed the yellow ears with his forefinger and thumb, murmuring the song lyrics. One of the specialists they had seen had suggested musical therapy, which worked about sixty percent of the time.

"Gabbie, turn that music down I'm trying to work."

The entire room tensed as the man entered, still in his suit but lacking his jacket. A pencil was behind his ear and an irritated expression was printed across his face.

"Sebastian needs that music." Gabriella insisted.

"Oh what now? This again? I'll fix this." Steven muttered and walked over to the couch, kneeling in front of the boy. "Cut it out, Sebastian, you're a man, not a little baby. Stop crying over every little thing for once. This isn't cute. It's ridiculous and all you're doing is embarrassing yourself."

"Steven, please don't-

"I know how to handle this, Gabbie." He said sharply. "He just needs a good kick in the pants."

"Sir, maybe it would just be better if we helped Sebastian up to bed." Blaine said softly.

"Oh I bet you'd help him into bed, fairy boy. I'm trying to speak to my son, so I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your own business." Steven replied.

Astonished by his rudeness and audacity, Blaine's mouth fell open and he inched back into Kurt's arms a little.

" _Sebastian!"_  He snapped, making the boy jump. "Are you even listening to me? Get rid of that stupid toy." He yanked Poupèe from his arms and tossed him to the side before roughly grabbing onto Sebastian's small wrists and yanking him forward. Sebastian was already panting, his eyes looking terrified as he tried to hold on to the last grip on reality that he had, but his father was all but destroying that. He squeezed his eyes shut and shuddered, trying to tug away.

"Look at me." Steven ordered.

"Non! Maman!"

"Please, Steven. He's already gone. Let me just take him upstairs." Gabriella pleaded.

"You know what? Fine, I'm done. Put your son in some goddamn pampers so he doesn't piss on the floor again." He muttered angrily as he retreated back to his study.

"I am very, very sorry." The woman gasped after he was gone. "You do not need to know all of our problems."

"It's all right." Kurt assured her. "We'll go take care of Bassy." Blaine nodded in agreement and scooped him up into his arms while the brunet grabbed the rabbit off of the floor. Then cooing softly, the boys traveled up the stairs to Sebastian's room.

Gabriella watched and sighed, turning around and turning off the music.

"This is a nightmare. How the hell does Sebastian live like this?" Kurt hissed once the door was closed.

"I have never been more uncomfortable in my entire life." Blaine agreed as he set Bassy down on the bed and stripped him out of his pajamas.

"Tell me about it. And his dad is a…." Kurt started, trying to find the perfect word to describe his anger.

"Asshole?" Blaine finished for him.

"Worse than that. He doesn't deserve Sebastian or his mom or anything. He's a bitter, uncaring politician that probably loves his job more than his family." Kurt huffed as he tugged off Sebastian's boxers and unfolded a diaper.

Bassy, who was completely unaware of the hushed anger that was filling up the entire room stuck his fingers in his mouth and squirmed impatiently as he was powdered up and secured in the baby soft garment. "Papa." He whined, rolling over and sticking his bottom in the air.

"Oui, mon poussin?" Kurt cooed.

"Je veux suce." Bassy requested, opening his mouth and waiting like that until Blaine located the object and stuck it in.

"C'est temp pour tu dormir." Kurt told him. "Bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi." He demanded of them both and they chuckled, nodding their heads. The boys removed their clothes and Blaine turned on the night light before shutting off the lamps and slipping into bed on either side of Bassy.

"Tes papas t'adore, poussin." Kurt promised him.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian woke up to pitch darkness. The entire house was completely silent along with the rest of neighborhood and for a few moments he felt like the only person in the whole world. He sat up, sensing the two bodies that rested on either side of him. Mindful of this, he crawled to the end of the bed and slid off. Feeling around in the blackness, he located his dresser and grabbed what felt like boxers before shuffling out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. A soft glow cast a small shadow into the hallway from the nightlight in the bathroom. It was less for decoration and more for assisting a disoriented Sebastian at night. Either way, Sebastian was glad it was there. He shut the door, careful to turn the knob so that it wouldn't click shut noisily.

The light was turned on and Sebastian squinted, the brightness burning his eyes as he opened up the bathroom closet and picked out a pack of baby wipes. Two rips sent the damp diaper to the floor and Sebastian got to work cleaning himself up until he was completely positive that he no longer smelled like urine or baby powder. He dropped the wipes into the diaper and balled it up, tossing it in the trash so that he could tug on some boxers and head back to his room.

When Sebastian returned to his bedroom, he hesitated. Should he get back in bed with those two? Or would it be better to just go downstairs and crash on the couch? He wasn't quite sure. On one hand, it would be kind of uncomfortable to sleep knowing that he was sharing a bed with them. On the other hand, however, he had done it before and he wasn't really in the mood to sleep downstairs. Besides, he was still pretty cold, even with the heat on full blast and sleeping with two warm bodies would definitely fix that.

After a few seconds of building up courage, Sebastian carefully clambered back in between them and slipped under the covers. Warmth immediately consumed him, thawing out his toes. An arm, Kurt or Blaine's he wasn't sure, snaked around him and he rolled onto his side, burrowing contently into the warmth.

When Kurt woke up the next morning, he immediately noticed that something was wrong. The sheets were oddly cold and his legs felt chapped. He shifted around some more and sat up, kicking the blankets off. He spread his legs, mindful of the two boys slumbering beside him and inspected the sheets carefully. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened but just to make sure…

Careful not to wake him up, Kurt gingerly tugged back the waistband of Sebastian's pajama pants. As expected, he wore a pair of damp boxers instead of the thick night diaper that he had gone to bed in. Kurt reached over and gave Blaine a little shove to wake him up. Blaine jerked a little and sucked in a low breath of air, bringing a drowsy hand up to rub his eyes.

"Kurt?" He murmured. "What time'zit?"

"Not sure, but you need to get up." Kurt whispered.

"Why? Do we have to go?" Blaine yawned.

Kurt carefully clambered out of bed and crouched down by Blaine's face. "I think Sebastian wet the bed." He whispered. "Go get cleaned up while I wake him."

Through sleepy glazed pupil's he received a questioning look, but Blaine simply got up and trudged towards the bathroom, inspecting his clothes. Once he had left, Kurt hovered over Sebastian and sighed sympathetically. He reached out to stroke the soft brown hair on top of the boy's head until his eyelashes fluttered and he shifted with a groan.

"Morning, poussin." Kurt smiled, brushing his bangs out of his face with the tips of his fingers. "You need to wake up and go shower."

Sebastian looked up at him questioningly and sat up, kicking off the covers. When he recognized the damage he had done to his nice white bed sheets he sighed loudly and got up. "I…umm…" He stuttered, his cheeks tinting red as he searched his mind for a non-embarrassing excuse.

"Don't bother, Sebastian, it's alright. You were tired and Bassy probably left a few remnants of himself." Kurt shrugged. He smiled. "Why don't you let us get cleaned up and then we'll give you a bath."

"Um, I don't think so." Sebastian shook his head. "I'm not a baby and I'm pretty sure my father would set the house on fire if he knew that we were all in the bathroom together."

"Oh come on, he's probably in his office or something." Kurt crooned. Glancing at the closed door, he walked over to Sebastian and cradled his jaw with his hand. "You know, Bassy doesn't have to be the only baby in our lives."

Sebastian's eyes widened, his eyebrows furrowing in alarm as he back up. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you ever wonder if the reason Bassy comes out so much is because you have nobody to take care of you?" Kurt inquired.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sebastian frowned. "I'm sixteen! I can take care of myself."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Kurt stated. "Right there. You think that you don't need anybody to watch over you and push away anyone who's willing to take on the job because you're terrified of looking vulnerable."

"You're full of shit." Sebastian scowled.

"News flash, baby. The entire school knows about Bassy. There's no more hiding."

"You don't know that." He huffed defensively.

"Why are you being so scared? I bet that if you let us take care of you, Bassy would stop showing up so often." Kurt told him.

"You don't know anything about Bassy or me!" Sebastian barked. "What are you even doing here? We don't even like each other! Did you think you and Blaine were just going to take Bassy and make one big happy family? And then what? After gaining his affections were you gonna like, drag me in too? I'm the missing piece to your sick fantasy?"

"Sebastian Smythe you stop right now." Kurt ordered sharply. "You have no right to talk to me like that after all of the love and attention we've given you."

"Me? Don't you mean Bassy? Or are we the same now?" Sebastian snarled. "I guess it doesn't matter as long one of us is in a diaper!"

"That's not what I meant. Yes, Blaine and I love taking care of Bassy, but it's so much more than that. We like you. A lot. Did we ever leave you after Bassy left?"

Sebastian crossed his arms and turned ninety degrees away from Kurt.

"That's what I thought. So instead of acting like an ungrateful little brat, maybe you should start recognizing love when you see it." Kurt snapped before walking out of the room.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Kurt and Blaine were gone when Sebastian got out of the shower. His bed had been neatly made with clean sheets and Poupée was propped up on top of the pillows. When he saw it, he forced himself to suppress a pang of guilt hurriedly changed clothes.

Seeing as his father was still extremely pissed about the night before, Sebastian ate breakfast very quietly so not to give him a reason to leave the office. His mother had gone out to get groceries for supper, leaving her son to fend for himself. Before long he disappeared again to do his homework.

By noon, his mother had returned and he rushed downstairs to help her with the groceries. Once everything was put away, he hung around the kitchen. After fifteen minutes of staring at produce and moping, Gabriella shoved a knife into his hand and told him to get cutting or get out.

Sebastian smiled and accepted the stalk of celery. "Sorry, I guess I'm just feeling…

"Sad? Did you fight with your friends?" She asked. "What about?"

"Guess." He muttered. He finished with the celery and swiped it into a bowl as two carrots were placed before him. Positioning the knife in his hand, he slowly began to peel.

"Oh, poussin, I'm sorry." Gabriella sighed. "I wish you could have a boring life like everyone else."

"You mean normal?" He corrected.

"No."

Sebastian paused and looked up at her. "What? What do you mean boring?"

"I mean, yes, Bassy is not always good. But he keeps life interesting." His mother shrugged. "He gives you friends."

Sebastian huffed and went back to peeling. "All he's done is humiliate me. And besides, they aren't _my_  friends. They're  _his."_

"Bassy is you." Gabriella frowned. "A very crazy, bizarre you, but still you."

Sebastian's head snapped up in disbelief. "Are…are you taking their side? You  _just_ said you wished I had a normal life!"

"No, I just-

"You are! Everybody thinks that Bassy is me but he's not! He's nothing but a problem! He's ruined by life! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!" Sebastian yelled, squeezing the knife in his hand.

"Sebastian, please calm down!" Gabriella said with a hint of severity in her voice. "This instant!"

"No! I hate him! He's not me! He's done nothing but ruin my life and I hate him!" His hand shook and a drip of blood splattered on the tiled floor.

"Sebastian! You're hurting yourself! Stop!" Gabriella cried. She seized his wrists and pulled him to the ground, digging her long nails into the soft flesh of his wrist until he released the knife. It clattered to the floor and she wrapped her arms around him. "Cher, you need to calm down. Before you can control Bassy, you must control your own feelings."

Sebastian sniffed and buried his face in her shoulder. "I just want it to stop." He said softly, his voice cracking. "I'm frustrated."

"I know. It's okay. You will be fine." She promised him. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head, she sat back on her knees and brushed the hair out of his face. "Let's help the hand."

* * *

"There's Sebastian!"

Nick's head snapped up when he heard that. Dropping his bagel, he shot right out of his seat and hurried over to the boy. Other than the gauze on his hand, he looked fairly unscathed since his last appearance. The rumors and talk had gone down a little, but at the first sight of Sebastian, whispers began to arise once more.

"Hey!" He said, taking the boys arm and guiding him over to the table. "You look tired, why don't you get something to eat?"

"I'm fine." Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Did you just get here?" Jeff asked, peering at him from across the table.

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Have you been in touch with Kurt and Blaine?"

"…no."

It was virtually hopeless. Every time the boys tried to ask him something or include him in conversation, they were immediately put down with short, curt answers. As soon as the second morning bell rang, he was gone, taking off down the hall. It was like he'd never even been there.

He missed a lot of work. What else was new? But this time it was different. It was worse because instead of the usual looks of impatience or expectance he usually received, the teachers gazed at him with pity. They told him to take it easy, do the work when he could get to it. Don't stress about it too much. He was like a bomb. Even the tiniest nudge could set him off and they didn't want that, no way. Not after hearing about what happened with Mr. Knapp. Who knew when he'd strike back?

His fellow students were the exact opposite. They poked and prodded, wanting to know all the details. Did he always wear diapers? Was Bassy real? Was he molested as a child? Did he take medication? Had he ever been put away?

He stayed in his room mostly. Sometimes he'd even skip dinner or lunch just so he wouldn't have to take on the mountain of probing, falsely sympathetic assholes. It was just a façade. Nobody really  _understood._  They could say they understand because sometimes they get anxiety too. Then they trot off on their merry way to their life filled with friends and happiness and normality while he was still stuck. Stuck forever with Bassy. It made him angry.

Sebastian started snapping. Every time Nick or Jeff tried to talk, they were greeted with a bark and a cold shoulder. They'd return from class to find their entire dorm in a state of disarray. Papers strewn across the floor, blankets ripped off of beds. Entire desks swiped clean. Then Sebastian: his uniform disheveled and wrinkled, his hair messy. They'd usually find him curled up on the floor or lying face down on his bed. And what could they do about it? They picked up the papers, restocked the desks and made the beds.

Where were Kurt and Blaine?

Sebastian refused to talk to them. Kurt and Blaine refused to talk about Sebastian, who refused to talk about anything. They were at a dead end.

It started getting scary. Sebastian began sleepwalking, maybe as Bassy, maybe as himself. They'd wake up at the sound of a text book smacking the floor to find the boy standing at the edge of the desk. Several times they'd even caught him in the bathroom with disposable razors, soap, shampoo bottles, and cleaning supplies. That's when they started using the child safeties again.

Sebastian tried to suppress everything. To keep control of his emotions, but by doing that, he wasn't allowing himself any emotion other than anger. After a week of silence and short, terrifying outbursts, Nick decided that it was time to visit the school counselor.

"How are you feeling today, Sebastian?" The man asked calmly as he took in Sebastian's livid expression.

"Fine." The teen replied, his teeth clenching. He would never forgive Jeff and Nick for this.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"Nick and Jeff." He grumbled.

"It sounds to me like your friends are worried about you. About your safety." The counselor stated.

"They should mind they're own business." Sebastian replied darkly. His hands slipped into the pocket of his blazer and fiddled with the pacifier that he had put in there this morning. It was the newest idea his sham of a doctor had come up with. She had suggested keeping a possession of Bassy's on his person at all time to make the baby comfortable should he arise in order to prevent another scene like the one he'd created in his English class. So far they hadn't had to test the idea, but Gabriella had insisted that he give it a try so he did it to make her happy.

"They told me that you've been sleepwalking? Is this true?" The counselor asked with a completely fake look of concern on his face.

"No idea what you're talking about." Sebastian shrugged. How was that their business?

"They said that they found you in the bathroom with razors."

"Must be lying."

"Sebastian…" The man frowned deeply. "We need to get to the bottom of this. I can't let this go if there is a possible threat to yourself or others."

"Do you have any proof?" Sebastian asked evenly. Sometimes having an attorney for a father paid off.

"Well, no but…"

"Then you have no reason to keep me here. Good day." Sebastian answered smoothly. He stood up and grabbed his bag before stalking straight out of the office. He found Nick and Jeff waiting out in the hall for him and he cast them hateful glares. He only got a glimpse at their concerned expressions as he took off down the hall.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I now have a blog on tumblr where I will announce story updates and answer any small prompts or headcanons you have to offer. Check me out at haleyscircus.tumblr.com

" _Sebastian!"_

_The four year old looked up from his toys, his head snapping towards the direction of the stair case. Suddenly the room became very quiet. He heard a pounding in his ears and his breath quickened. A door slammed and he jumped. The atmosphere around him, once peaceful with the sun streaming through the window was now stiff with a sensation of imminent danger. The stairs began to creak as heavy feet thudded down each step and he rose from his spot, keeping his gaze glued to the doorway._

" _Sebastian! Seba-_

_His father froze in the doorway and they made eye contact. The man looked rugged and tired with bags under his eyes and his nice white shirt was wrinkled and untucked. Sebastian held his breath, yearning for his maman's touch as Papa's gigantic form stood intruding inside the finished frame. Papa didn't hesitate much longer and charged towards Sebastian, grabbing a tiny wrist in his enormous fist._

" _Ici!" He growled, nearly yanking Sebastian's arm out of his socket. Sebastian stumbled, running to keep up with his papa. "Hurry up, Sebastian, I'm not playing around!" He barked, but it was all Sebastian could do to avoid falling flat on his face. Before long, the man grew fed up with his constant stumbling and picked him up, carrying him under his arm. Sebastian flinched, whimpering as large fingers dug into the sensitive flesh of his tummy._

" _Non…Papa." He whimpered. "S'il te plait! C'est mal!"_

" _Shut up, Sebastian."_

_Sebastian's stomach churned. Papa only talked like that when Maman wasn't home. Something was very wrong._

_Papa pushed the door to Sebastian's bedroom open and tossed him forward onto the carpet. "Look around you, Sebastian." He snapped._

_Sebastian frowned. "Papa?"_

_The man glowered impatiently._ _"Maman et Papa t'achètent un beaucoup de jouets !_ _"_

_Sebastian looked around. He had just cleaned his room this morning. He and Maman had sang to her records while she helped him put away all of his toys. There couldn't possibly be a mess already._

" _Je ne vois-_

" _You don't see?" Stephen cut him off. He gripped the back of Sebastian's neck tightly and sharply twisted his head in the direction of his bed. "Do you see that?" He asked, pointing to a disheveled pile of stuffed animals. A yellow rabbit that had been propped at the very top had tumbled to the floor. Stephen grabbed it and whipped it into his lap._

_Sebastian fought back tears. He hated this. He hated the way Papa got so mad that he began speaking in a strange tongue that Sebastian didn't understand. He hated how his voice got loud, booming throughout the empty house with nothing to absorb the tension but his small, distressed ears._

" _Papa…" He spoke softly, his voice close to cracking. "Je ne comprends pas."_

_The second he said it, Sebastian knew it had been a mistake because Papa began to yell again in the strange language that Maman called 'anglais.' Spit flew from his mouth as he assaulted the boy with long vowels and big dragon breaths, his chest heaving and his face red with fury. He went quiet and kneeled so that he and Sebastian were face to face. He yelled again, making Sebastian jerk. Sebastian's face crumpled and tears fell from his eyes._

" _Je veux Maman." He rasped tearfully._

_Stephen panted, staring at him before roughly grabbing him by the arms._

" _Maman…Maman…" He whimpered over and over as he clung to the yellow rabbit. "Maman…Mama-MAMAN! MAMAAAAA!" He screamed, tears streaming down his face as Stephen dragged him over the rough carpet. The soft, fleshy skin of his legs began to sting and his knee slammed into the door frame as he was yanked into the hall. He let out a cry and the second Stephen released him, he crumpled into a ball on the floor._

_He sobbed brokenly, but his father had not finished. The rough hand returned to capture his jaw in a painful squeeze. "Leave your toys out again and I won't be so gentle." He hissed. Sebastian didn't need to understand. The message had come across very clear._

" _Ranges ton chambre ou Maman serait triste, oui?"_ _He asked, his voice growing back to its usually proper tone._

_Sebastian nodded quickly, hitting his head against the wall in his rush to create distance between him and his father. He scurried into his bedroom and returned the bunny to its former position at the top of his animal heap. From downstairs he could hear the sound of Maman's keys jiggling in the lock and he wiped his eyes. Maman would be sad if she found out he had been yelled at for not cleaning his room. He couldn't make Maman sad._

"Sebastian? Sebastian! God, Sebastian come on!"

Sebastian awoke to the feeling of someone shaking him and he cracked his eyes open, squinting into the light. "Wha…?"

Nick stood over him, relief washing over his face which had been a mask of concern just moments ago. Behind him, Jeff slumped into his desk chair with a sigh.

"Oh thank God." The blond sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"What…what's wrong?" Sebastian murmured.

"We thought you were having a fit. You kept thrashing and kicking and then you started calling out in French and we thought Bassy was coming and…" Nick trailed off.

"…and you scared the living shit out of us!" Jeff finished for him.

Sebastian frowned apologetically. "Sorry, I guess."

"We're just glad you're okay." Nick replied firmly.

Sebastian nodded and in that moment, he caught the fatigue in Nick's eyes. The realization was suddenly thrust upon him and his chest crumpled a bit.  _I'm a burden_. He thought, staring at the two who peered back at him as though he were a time bomb.

"I'm going to get some coffee." He told them. Not bothering to change out of his sweatpants, he grabbed his key and his meal card.

"D-do you want us to come with you?" Nick called after him. He rose from the bed and began to follow him, but Sebastian held up a hand.

"I'd prefer to go alone." He stated and exited the room without a second glance.

"Just how much butter did you put on this?" Blaine questioned when Kurt returned from the kitchen with a giant bowl of glistening popcorn.

"Forget about dieting for one night and live a little." Kurt replied, joining him on the couch. "We're young now, we have fast metabolisms. Save the calorie counting for when we're forty and attending class reunions." He grinned.

Blaine sighed and shrugged, dipping his hand into the bowl. "It's so nice having some alone time for once." He hummed contently. "With your parents out of town and Finn spending the night at Rachel's-

"Ew." Kurt interrupted kiddingly, but not really.

"What I  _mean_ is that I miss hanging out with you. Just the two of us, without all the glee drama." Blaine finished.

A smile touched Kurt's lips. "Well I can't argue with that." He shook his head. "Things have gotten so crazy. A lot of stuff has happened, don't get me wrong, but this whole thing with glee club, and not to mention Sebastian and…" He trailed off there.

Blaine watched his expression fall and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "Hey , let's forget about all of that right now. Let's just focus on each other and Miss Hathaway." He smiled, holding up the DVD. "Okay?"

Kurt sighed. "You know I can't say no to Princess Diaries." He pouted and Blaine chuckled as he rose from his seat to stick it in the console. Once he'd returned, Kurt snuggled up against his chest and settled in for a relaxing evening.

Around nine, Kurt felt a buzzing in his pocket and shifted, capturing Blaine's attention as he pulled out his phone and stared at the screen in surprise.

"Who is it?" Blaine whispered, grabbing the remote and pausing the movie.

"It's…Sebastian." Kurt answered, glancing up at him unsurely.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?" Blaine asked.

"Should I?" The phone buzzed once more in his hand before ceasing its activity. "Too late, it's already gone to voicemail." Kurt sighed. "He'll probably just hang up." Even so, the couple kept staring down at the phone with a mutual sense of hope. When a voicemail alert appeared, Blair released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"Listen to it!" The younger said a bit too eagerly.

"Okay, okay…" Kurt said, but hesitated for a moment, imagining all of the things Sebastian could have possibly said in the message. Could it be good? Maybe it was an apology? Or maybe he was just calling to let them know that he would never speak to them again. Or maybe it was somebody calling on Sebastian's phone because he'd had an episode. The very idea of Bassy crying and alone somewhere made him quickly press the play button. The living room fell completely silent.

**Uh…hey, guys. I was, um, I mean, I'm in Lima…not because of you or anything, just because uh…well anyway, I was wondering if I could stop by for minute? Not to hang out or anything, just to talk but I guess you aren't home…Anyway, uh…yeah. Call me back or something.**

The two stared at each other as the end tone played through the little speakers and Kurt pushed a hand through his hair. "Should I call him back?"

"Is that what you want to do?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed. "How do you feel about it?"

"You know how I feel, Kurt. It's your call." Blaine told him.

The older boy glanced down at the screen and sighed. "I'll make more popcorn."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Sebastian was driving when he felt himself going. Despite it being night time, the road ahead of him suddenly seemed much brighter and his ears began to ring. His mother had always feared that this would happen to him one day and luckily had the sense to learn some tips and procedures from various psychiatrists. Without wasting a second, he put his blinker on and pulled over onto the side of the road, activating the child locks, and turning off the car. He threw his keys under the seat, hoping Bassy wouldn't find them or at least be able to reach them. For the first time in a long time he felt fear as he felt himself drift away, having never been so alone, so vulnerable. Bassy…he was going to be so scared, who knows when he would come back? What if Bassy managed to get out of the car and wandered off, lost or murdered or run over? What if the police found him and he woke up in a jail cell? There was nobody to call. Dalton was much too far for anybody to be able to get there in time to help him and Kurt and Blaine were probably still angry with him.

Did that really matter right now?

Sebastian pulled out his phone and pulled up Kurt's contact info.

* * *

It smelled earthy, like dead leaves and mud. Something tickled his face and he was leaning against something pointy. He opened his eyes a crack and the world spun, making his dizzy with nausea. He waited for his head to stop swimming and realized that he was not standing at all, but lying face down on the ground. What had happened? Had he managed to call Kurt? Where was he? He slowly sat up, moving off of the stick that was poking stomach and groaned miserably. It was worse than waking up with a hangover and for a moment he thought he might vomit. He sat on the ground, not caring too much about staining his clothes as he breathed, making an effort to calm his beating heart. He ran his hands over his face, arms, torso and legs to check for any wounds but everything seemed to be in good working order, sans the wet patch on the crotch of his jeans. No matter, that could be dealt with easily.

Once he felt okay to start moving again, Sebastian stood and started the search for a way back to his car. Luckily he hadn't wandered too far and he could hear the cars rushing in the distance. He followed the lights and sounds back to the road and crossed the street (oh God, Bassy had been right in the road?) before remembering his keys. Fuck.

He quickly checked his pockets and found them in the pocket of his coat. Near tears, he thanked God that Bassy had such a fascination for shiny, noisy objects. His hand shook, but he managed to unlock his car and pop the trunk, hoping he still had a change of clothes. He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and let out a breath of relief. At least some things were going his way tonight. Using a bottle of hand sanitizer and a handful of napkins he found in his glove compartment, he managed to clean up his legs and threw his underwear and jeans in the backseat before quickly slipping on the sweats. On the floor beneath him, his phone glowed from an incoming text, some reminder from Wes about adjusted practice times, and his mind immediately went to Kurt. Should he still call? Bassy had left him shaken and he didn't know if he could make the trip back to Dalton alone. Kurt's house was much closer. It was that or risk Bassy coming back while he was on the highway to Westchester.

He sighed and picked up his phone, dialing the number and waiting for a reply. When he got no answer, he hung up and tried again, but still nothing. This time he decided to leave a message, hoping Kurt was just showering or something. He took a deep breath: "Uh…hey, guys. I was, um, I mean, I'm in Lima…not because of you or anything, just because uh…well anyway, I was wondering if I could stop by for minute? Not to hang out or anything, just to talk but I guess you aren't home…Anyway, uh…yeah. Call me back or something." He hung up and immediately cringed. Why did he assume Blaine was there? Did he just see them as a unit now or something? And why had he told them he wanted to talk? That was an obvious lie. Perhaps they would only let him come over if they thought he wanted to talk about his issues? By now he didn't care what they wanted from him. He just wanted to be somewhere safe…not that he felt safe around Kurt and Blaine…he just…

His phone buzzed, making him jump in his seat. It was a text from Kurt telling him to come over. His eyes widened and he quickly started the car, checking for any oncoming traffic before heading back out onto the road.

When he got to Kurt's house, he parked at the bottom of the driveway and took a deep breath, preparing himself to face the older boy after everything that had happened and he suddenly found himself worrying about his sweatpants. They didn't go with his sweater at all. He would obviously know that Sebastian had pissed himself which could only mean that Bassy had shown up and that would just enhance Kurt's argument that he needed help. Who knew what was waiting for him inside? He could see Blaine's car next to Kurt's. Maybe the two were in there with diapers and toys and whatever else, awaiting Bassy's arrival? Would they try to convince him to let them baby him again? They might…

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Kurt immediately got up to answer it. Through the front window he could see Sebastian's Chevy sitting in the middle of his driveway and his eyes flickered to the shadow that originated from his door step. He turned to Blaine one last time and nodded before unlocking the door and pulling it open. "Hi Seba-

Kurt was interrupted as a strong hand suddenly grabbed him by the throat and shoved him back. Blaine was on his feet in a second, watching in alarm while Sebastian burst through the front door and slammed his boyfriend against the closest wall.

"You leave us alone, you got that?" Sebastian growled lowly into Kurt's ear. "We don't need a couple of faggots sticking their noses in places it doesn't belong." He panted heavily into Kurt's ear as their hearts both raced. A pair of hands seized him by the shoulders before he could say more and yanked him back, forcing him to stumble back onto the couch.

"What's wrong with you?" Blaine snapped. "We're just trying to help! You're the one who asked to come over!"

"I don't care who did what." Sebastian muttered gruffly, rubbing his nose and sticking his hands in his pockets. "I came by to warn you that if you don't leave us alone, we're going to have a serious problem."

"You keep saying us, who are you talking about? Your mom?" Kurt asked, his voice scratchy as he rubbed his throat.

"That stupid bitch?" Sebastian snorted. "I didn't come here to explain shit to you. I'm just telling you that Sebastian doesn't need, nor does he want your companionship. He was doing perfectly fine until you two fairies came along and started baiting Bassy to come out. Now he's worse than ever." He glared at the couple before standing up and walking towards them until their faces were almost touching. "You bother my son again and I'll kick your ass." He whispered gruffly before stalking back out the front door through which he came.

* * *

Sebastian snapped to attention in the front seat of the car. He must have zoned out for a second, what with all of the shit running through his mind. He was just relieved that he had made it to Kurt's in one piece. He would have to start taking more back roads, avoid highways as much as possible. Sure it would be a drag, but it was better than dying in a collision. Enough of that talk. He grabbed his phone and turned off the car, shoving his keys in his pocket and heading up Kurt's driveway. He rang the doorbell and waited, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. After what seemed like centuries, Blaine opened the door, looking at him carefully.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?" Sebastian answered. "Did Kurt tell you I was stopping by?" He started to feel a little nervous.

"Yes, he did. How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, looking him up and down as though he was a stranger asking to use the telephone.

"Fine." Sebastian lied. "I just um…" He blushed a little shamefully and stared at his feet. "Can I come in?"

Blaine seemed to hesitate, much to Sebastian's surprise. Perhaps he wasn't yet forgiven. Had this been a bad idea?

"Come in." A voice called from the living room. It was scratchy, nearly a croak and as he entered the house, Sebastian was shocked to find that it had come from Kurt. He boy sat on the couch, a cup of tea in his hands. Sebastian noticed the faint bruising that was starting to appear on his neck and his eyes widened.

"What happened to your neck?" He asked, forgetting his own dilemma for a moment.

Blaine, having joined them in the room, opened his mouth to speak, but Kurt quickly cut him off. "Nothing, just a little accident that occurred in glee club. We're trying out some more advanced choreography and we've hit a few bumps." The boy smiled, sipping his tea. "I'm fine." He sat up a little straighter and took in Sebastian's mismatched attire, grass clinging to his sweater and dirt smudging his face. "Are you okay?"

_Yes everything is fine I just wanted to see if I left my text book in Blaine's car I need it for my homework and I can't seem to find it and I thought maybe you could come visit the Warblers because they seem to really miss you not that I do I couldn't really care less about what you two are up to nowadays I'm much too busy being a successful show choir captain with absolutely no problems or concerns whatsoever I'm so happy._

Sebastian's eyes filled with tears. He wanted to punch himself in the face.

Both boys were up and beside him in a second, Kurt looking straight into his pupils as he tried to fight the urge to cry and wail about how much his life fucking sucked because he had to share it with the most humiliating, incompetent, helpless person ever and that he had almost died tonight because of said person.

Kurt lifted a hand to cradle his jaw, sympathy, but no pity, never pity, in his expression. "Why don't you watch a movie with us? We made popcorn and Blaine doesn't really need all of that butter."

"Hey." Blaine pouted at the jab, but it had done its job to relax the mood a little bit. Without another word concerning the night's events, Kurt led Sebastian over to the couch and sat down with him while Blaine brought him a bowl of popcorn and asked what he wanted to drink.

After Sebastian had passed out on the couch, Blaine cornered Kurt upstairs while he did his nightly moisturizing routine.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Blaine demanded to know.

"Did you see him? He looked like he'd been through shit. The last thing he needed was something else to stress out about." Kurt replied calmly.

"He hurt you, Kurt, and he doesn't even remember it. Doesn't that worry you?" Blaine frowned.

"Of course it does, but Sebastian deserves some peace. Nick says Sebastian hasn't been sleeping right for a few weeks now, but did you see how fast he fell asleep tonight?"

"He's dangerous." Blaine stated. "He's a hazard to himself and others. He needs professional help."

"I agree, but there are some things that doctors can't give him. He also needs friends that he can rely on, a support system." Kurt pointed out. "Mrs. Smythe said herself that he seems to improve when we're around." He set his cosmetics down and turned in his seat. "The doctors can help him with whatever is happening in his head. The doctors can't drive him home and comfort him when he has nightmares and make sure he sleeps and eats right. The doctors can't be there to play with Bassy at school and keep Sebastian calm during transitions."

"What if he gets violent again?" Blaine asked after a moment of silence.

"You were in Dalton's fight club, weren't you?"

"Not supposed to talk about it." Blaine muttered.

"Well my point is that we wouldn't have a problem subduing him should his behavior turn aggressive." Kurt shrugged.

"We still need to tell him what happened." Blaine responded.

"Tomorrow." Kurt promised.

* * *

Sebastian woke up to wet pants and sighed. He sat up, feeling the bed around him for his phone but froze when he felt the polyester beneath him. First he remembered where he was. Then he realized that he had just pissed on Kurt's couch and the nausea he had felt earlier returned tenfold. How was he going to possibly explain this? There's no way the boy wouldn't be furious about this. He'd probably kick him out and honestly, Sebastian wouldn't blame him. For the second time, tears welled up in his eyes and he scolded himself for being such a baby but he just…he was so _tired._ He wanted it all to stop so much. He let out a sniffle, then a full on sob, feeling the some pressure leave his head. He let out another, then another, covering his mouth with a pillow to muffle the noises until he was full-on bawling in the middle of Kurt Hummel's living room. Funny, he might have even felt better. Maybe this was why Bassy cried so much.

A hall light flicked on and Sebastian quickly stilled, stifling the gasp that was about to escape him. He rushed to wipe his face, but it was really no use. It was obvious.

Kurt appeared in the doorway, his face etched with concern and Sebastian turned bright red with shame, unable to even meet his gaze. Kurt peered over at him before shuffling towards the couch and inspecting the damage done to the cushions while Sebastian sat as still as a statue, as if Kurt wouldn't be able to see him if he didn't move. Kurt put his hand out for Sebastian to take.

"I can clean this up with some baking soda and vinegar, no problem, so don't worry about it." He said. "I'll show you where the shower is." Speechless, Sebastian followed him up the stairs to the whitest bathroom he had ever seen and watched as he grabbed him a towel. "I'll bring you some clothes."

"Kurt, I'm so-

Kurt held his hand up, silencing him effectively. "We signed up for this. Like I've told you before, Blaine and I are here for you, not just Bassy. We meant it." He smiled. With that, Sebastian watched him leave, shutting the door behind him.

Sebastian got out of the shower and dried off, finding a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on the bathroom counter. To his embarrassment, Kurt had also set out a pair of boxers with a Goodnite sitting atop them. He wanted to be angry, but he just felt completely defeated. What was he really trying to prove?

He walked out of the bathroom to find Kurt in the hallway waiting for him. He looked down at his feet, a blush staining his cheeks as he held out the boxers, which Kurt took. "Would you like to sleep in my bed? It's a lot cozier than the couch." Kurt told him. He didn't wait for an answer, taking him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom and guiding him into bed beside Blaine. Kurt got in after him and pulled the covers up. "Go to sleep, Sebastian. We'll be here when you wake up."

 


End file.
